


Loving You is Like a Drug

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: EMPIRE series messed up my mind hence the title. :)This fic is about Seongwu and Daniel journey from their student life and adapting into internship program.I'm bad when come to summarising the story. Sorry.





	1. Student life

Seongwu was busy unpacking when there was a knock on the door. He stopped rummaging his bag and turned his head towards the opened door. An ash grey hair guy with his bangs down covering park of his eyebrow, was standing at the doorway, grinning. He was wearing a pair of black circular frame glasses, same as Seongwu, carrying a duffel bag in one hand and a backpack. Seongwu walked towards him and extend his hand.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Hi, I’m Ong Seongwu. You must be my new roommate?

 

**Daniel:** I’m Daniel. Kang Daniel.

 

**Seongwu:** Come in… come in. I’ve just arrived, say half an hour ago. Which bed do you prefer, Daniel?

 

**Daniel:** You’ve reached here first so why not you choose. I’m fine whichever it is.

 

**Seongwu:** Then I’ll take the one nearer to the window.

 

**Daniel:** Yeah, I’m cool.

 

 

The room was furnished with 2 single beds placed next to each other with attached bathroom. A long study table for them to share, near the window overlooked the campus park. It was clean and spacious for 2 people to store their stuffs in the shared storage room and keep their clothes in the closet. Daniel sat on his bed and admiring his new room while Seongwu back to unpacking his stuffs.

 

 

**Daniel:** This is great. It has an attached bathroom. It’s just perfect.

 

**Seongwu:** I was surprised too when I reached here to find the room was beyond what I imagine.

 

**Jjaeni:** Hi… (peeking from the doorway), Daniel, how’s your room?

 

**Daniel:** This is fantastic, Jae. I love it. Oh… Seongwu this is my cousin, Jaehwan.

 

**Jjaeni:** (extend his hand) Hi, I’m Jaehwan. You can call me Jjaeni. I’m your immediate neighbour, from the opposite room.

**Seongwu:** Hi Jjaeni, I’m Seongwu. Nice to meet you.

 

**Daniel:** What? Your room is just opposite? Is that supposed to be a curse or a blessing?

 

**Jjaeni:** I’m sure you’ll miss me when I’m too far away but you die to see me everyday.

 

**Daniel:** (eyes widen) What? Jae’s being delusional (laughing).

 

**Jjaeni:** Whatever…  (stick out his tongue)

 

**Daniel:** So how’d you find your room? Same as mine? Do you have the mini fridge too?

 

**Jjaeni:** It’s exactly the same, Niel. It’s just that my roommate is…. erm… quite a looker I would say (blushing).

 

**Minhyun:** Hi… I’m Minhyun, your neighbour and Jaehwan’s roommate.

 

**Daniel/ Seongwu:** Hello Minhyun. Good to see you.

 

**Daniel:** Hah… so you’re Jjaeni’s roommate. My cousin was saying that….

 

**Jjaeni:** Erm… Minhyun, I guess we should start unpacking. See you guys…

 

**Seongwu:** Let’s go for dinner later together, say around 6?

 

**Minhyun:** Sure, we’ll be ready by then. See you later.

 

**Daniel:** Bye Jjaeni… enjoy unpacking and….

 

**Jjaeni:** Shut up Niel. Don’t let me kill you on our first day here, cuz. Ciao.

 

 

Minhyun and Jjaeni left the room. Daniel attention unintentionally went to Seongwu, who was busy sorting his clothes walking to and fro the closet. He felt calm just by looking at the other guy who wore the same glasses as his and similar hairstyle, only his is black. Seongwu realised that Daniel had been staring at him, he waved his hand in front of the latter.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Daniel… Daniel….

 

**Daniel:** Oh sorry, I was err…. lost in my own world. You’re saying?

 

**Seongwu:** I saw you were looking at me so I tried to get your attention. I’m almost done, you want me to help you sort out your clothes into the closet?

 

**Daniel:** (walk towards his bags) Nah, I can handle it.

 

**Seongwu:** C’mon… let me help, we’re roommates after all.

 

**Daniel:** Alright, if you say so. I’ll help with the things that need to be stored in the storage.

 

**Seongwu:** (smile) That’s what I call teamwork. We gonna be a great pair.

**Daniel:** _Oh my, he’s smiling now. We?_

**Seongwu:** Daniel, you’re zoning out again.

 

**Daniel:** Oh yeah, yeah… teamwork.

 

 

Daniel spilled out the content from both of his bags, trying to distract himself from looking at his roommate again. Seongwu helped him with his clothing and passed his bag to Daniel to put the remaining belongings into the other room. They were done by the time Jjaeni came over to their room.

 

 

**Jjaeni:** Hey people, ready to go?

 

**Daniel:** Let me go freshen up for a while. Give me 5 minutes (went into the bathroom).

 

**Jjaeni:** Typical Niel. So Seongwu, what’s your major? Do you sing or dance?

 

**Seongwu:** I majored in accounting. Yeah, I love singing and dancing.

 

**Jjaeni:** Really? Such a coincidence, same as Niel’s. Match made in heaven….

 

**Daniel:** What did you just say? (looking at Jjaeni)

 

**Jjaeni:** Ermm… did I say something… I think it’s my stomach growling. Let’s go guys…

\-------

 

3 months later

**Seongwu:** Neil, I think it’s best to join up our beds, since you’re always share with mine.

 

**Daniel:** (beaming) I like the idea. I won’t feel lonely sleeping alone. You’re so nice to sleep with. So squishy to cuddle.

 

**Seongwu:** Niel and his excuses (shook his head, chuckling). Once you find yourself a girlfriend, you can move in with her and cuddle her as much as you want.

 

**Daniel:** Are you trying to get rid of me or is it that you already found my replacement?

 

**Seongwu:** Who… me… found somebody? For real?

 

**Daniel:** (shrug his shoulder) I don’t know, just a wild guess, it seems that you are close to a number of people nowadays.

 

**Seongwu:** If you are referring to Minki and Channie, we gather for discussions on the annual charity event organised by every freshman year. Why not you join us?

 

**Daniel:** I’m not good with events. I’ll just attend to support you guys. By the way… I’ve been wanting to ask you… do you have a crush?

 

**Seongwu:** Whoa mister slow down…. having monthly PMS? You seems to be touchy since I brought up about the girlfriend thing.

 

**Daniel:** (sigh) I’m… ugh… I… I have a crush with someone but he doesn’t know it.

 

**Seongwu:** So that’s the thing troubling you. Do I know him?

 

**Daniel:** Yup…. you know him very well.

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm… let me guess. It can’t be Jae right.

 

**Daniel:** (throw pillows towards Seongwu) Bloody hell, he’s my cousin, Seongwu. Eww super gross… he’s into Minhyun, you know that.

 

**Seongwu:** (laughing) Finally, I get to make you smile, Neil. Sulking doesn’t suit you, handsome.

 

**Daniel:** Wow… that’s one level up for you to call me handsome.

 

**Seongwu:** (roll eyes) Jeez… you’re vain. Push the bed now.

 

 

Seongwu and Daniel was pushing both beds towards each other until no gap in between. The afternoon heat made their room felt stuffy so they leave their room door open. Surprisingly, the corridor was quite empty even though it was Sunday. Since both of them are done with their thesis, they decided to reorganise and tidy up their room.

 

 

**Jjaeni:** Well… well…. joining both beds huh? From two single beds to a queen size? Care to spill the tea?

 

**Seongwu:** I was suggesting to Niel to join the bed ‘cause he…

 

**Daniel:**... cause I tend to fall on the floor when I’m asleep.

 

**Jjaeni:** (smirking) Is that so, cuz?

 

**Daniel:** Since when you’ve become so nosy Jjaeni? Where’s your loverboy?

 

**Jjaeni:** Shush Niel? I don’t want him to hear you.

 

**Daniel:** Jjaeni the scaredy cat (chuckle). He’s in the room?

 

**Jjaeni:** Yeah, we have no plans for today. What about you two?

 

**Seongwu:** We’re doing some reorganising and tidying up.

 

**Minhyun:**  I was looking for you Jjaeni. Wanna go to the cafeteria?

 

**Daniel:** Jjaeni, would love to go with his loverboy…

 

**Jjaeni:** (looking shock) Shut up, Niel.

 

**Minhyun:** Who’s the loverboy?

 

**Jjaeni:** Don’t listen to him. He was talking about some movie. Let’s go, Min. Later guys.

 

**Seongwu:** Get us some snacks on your way back. I’ll pay you the damage.

\----------------

 

During the 4 months, they being roommates, Daniel not afraid to show the different side of himself. Seongwu was there to pacify him, entertained him and tolerated the moods he’d shown. Whenever girls asked him out for dates, Daniel will get cold feet and locked himself in the room. After much persuasion from Seongwu, Daniel agreed to go for this one date. The girl even roped in Seongwu for help. Unfortunately, he came back early from the date with a foul mood.

 

 

**Daniel:** She forced me to kiss her and I said no, so I left her. No more dates, Ongie or I have to bring you along with me.

 

**Seongwu:** (laughing) What’s so difficult about going for dates Niel?

 

**Daniel:** (pout) I’m just not comfortable.

 

**Seongwu:** (teasing) So… you’re a shy guy?

 

**Daniel:** It’s just… ah… I can’t seems to put it into words. Just forget it, Ongie. You all dressed up, where are you going?

 

**Seongwu:** Movie...

 

**Daniel:** (scratch his head) Alone?

 

**Seongwu:** I have a date too… (laughing) Of course with you, dumdum.

 

**Daniel:** I don’t get it… what if I’m back late from my date, you’ll still go without me?

 

**Seongwu:** Because I know you’ll be back early.

 

**Daniel:** (puzzle look) How’s that?

 

**Seongwu:** Firstly, I can read you like an open book. An impatient guy who doesn’t like to be forced. You’ll leave whenever you want to, in a situation where it doesn’t suit you? I saw you did that a couple of times. Secondly, I got the tickets from her.

 

**Daniel:** She bribed you? And you took it?

 

**Seongwu:** Oh c’mon, at least you have eaten your dinner and paid by Miss Nice, I’m still starving here, hello. She told me to coax you, to go for the date. I agreed to her request in exchange for a pair of tickets, FOC exchangeable for any blockbuster. How could I say no, right.

 

**Daniel:** You made me a pawn?

 

**Seongwu:** Chill bro, it’s a win win situation. She’s got what she wants and we are going for the movie.

 

**Daniel:** I can’t believe you sold me Ongie. I’m…

 

**Seongwu:** Stop sulking like a small kid, Niel. Whatever I do, you’re always be in my plan.

 

**Daniel:** You betray me, Ongie….

 

**Seongwu:** Betrayal only if I didn’t bring you along and kept you in the dark dumbo. Going? I need my food. Here … (kissed on Daniel’s forehead)

 

**Daniel:** Did you just….

 

**Seongwu:** Not that I just french kiss you, Niel. Get up… I am famished and you’re buying.

 

**Daniel:** (sigh) Whatever you say, you win. Ongie the bully…

 

\--------------

**Daniel:** I’m bored, Ongie (lying down on his side of the bed).

 

**Seongwu:** (eyes on his laptop screen) Give me 10 more minutes. I’m almost done with the thesis. You’re done with yours?

**Daniel:** I’m done with mine last night. Ongie… I’m bored… I’m bored… I’m bored.

 

**Seongwu:** If you keep on whining, I’ll have a hard time completing this assignment.

 

**Daniel…** (pouting)

 

**Seongwu:** There you are. All done. (turn his swivel chair around) Oh god Niel, that look doesn’t suit you. What if the girls who have hots for you sees you like this? They’ll run away (chuckle).

 

**Daniel:** (child’s voice) I want to play with Ongie.

 

**Seongwu:** (shake his head, amused) You’re such a baby. Go get the chips (shift himself to sit on their bed)

 

**Daniel:** (tore up the side and place the chips between them) So we can play now?

 

**Seongwu:** Yup. What do you have in mind?

 

**Daniel:** Say it with a song. I’ll sing part of the song, you’ll have to guess the title. Example, I’ll say Charlie Puth, “It's been a long day without you, my friend… And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again” You have to guess the title.

 

**Seongwu:** That’s easy, it’s “See you again”?

 

**Daniel:** Correct. Now, your turn, Ongie.

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm… let me think. Hah! Alicia Keys, “Now you're in New York… These streets will make you feel brand new… Big lights will inspire you”

**Daniel:** I know that…. Empire state of mind.

 

**Seongwu:** You’re good. Next.

 

**Daniel:** David Archuleta, “Why do I keep running from the truth.... All I ever think about is you… You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized …. And I've just got to know”.

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm… Crush?

 

**Daniel:** Yeah, you.

 

**Seongwu:** Wait… ermm… you’re asking or telling me?

 

**Daniel:** Telling you.

 

 

There was an awkward silence between them. They stared into each other’s eyes. Seongwu still trying to digest, what he just heard. He’s was trying to find words to respond but his mind went blank. Seongwu unknowingly blurt out another song.

 

 

**Seongwu:** “I’m broken, do you hear me… I’m blinded, cause you are everything I see … I’m dancing’ alone, I’m praying… That your heart will just turn around”.

 

**Daniel:** Since when Ongie?

 

**Seongwu:** (shake his head) I don’t know, Niellie. “I’ve never had the words to say… But now I’m asking’ you to stay… For a little while inside my arms… And as you close your eyes tonight… I pray that you will see the light … That’s shining from the stars above”.

 

**Daniel:** But why you persuade me to go for that date? You shouldn’t even have said yes to her?

 

**Seongwu:** Ever since you told me you have a crush, I… I just hope miracle will happen one day.

 

**Daniel:** It has been you all along, Ongie. It’s you that I want.

 

**Jjaeni:** (open the door) Hello good people. What are you guys doing?

 

**Seongwu:** Err we’re…

 

**Daniel:** (break their gaze) We’re practising some Kamasutra positions. Can’t you just knock before you enter, for goodness sake Jjaeni. Where’s your manners, dude.

 

**Jjaeni:** Hey chill, bro. It’s not like both of you are having sex, right.

 

**Daniel:** Even if we are, you’re not welcome to watch. Food stash again?

 

**Jjaeni:** Smart cousin of mine. Seongwu allowed me to take it the other time you weren’t around. Right Seongwu?

 

**Seongwu:** What can I say, you’re always helping yourself to our stash. Leave the yogurt alone, or I’ll smack your head.

 

**Daniel:** I’ll tell Minhyun to stock up so that you don’t come over often.

 

**Jjaeni:** Whatever. I’ve got what I want. Ciao... (laughing and shut the door).

 

 

Daniel went to lock the door after Jjaeni left. He jumped onto the bed, got hold of Seongwu and they kissed like there’s no tomorrow, releasing their pent-up emotion.

\---------------

 

Daniel and Seongwu was typing away their assignments on their table. Shortly, Daniel tend to lose interest in his thesis and went to sit on the bed, staring at Seongwu’s back. He inched forward, sitting at the end of the bed. Seongwu got a shocked when he pulled Seongwu’s chair backward towards him. He turned the chair around, to get a good look at his boyfriend. He leaned forward, only for Seongwu to push him down the bed and lay on top of him.

They rubbed their noses together and then indulged in the French kiss, slow and passionately. At one point, Seongwu stopped and started to nibble Daniel’s earlobe which makes him all ticklish and squirming.

 

 

**Daniel:** Stop… stop…. ticklish… please….

 

**Seongwu:** (lying beside Daniel) Now, you better come up with a good reason for making me stop doing my assignment.

 

**Daniel:** From now on, I’ll call you bae. B.A.E., before anyone else…

 

**Seongwu:** That’s so random. Hmm… so you’ll be my boo?

 

**Daniel:** I like that. I was thinking… erm, what do you think about sex?

 

**Seongwu:** What about?

 

**Daniel:** So…are we ready to take us, to the next level of intimacy?

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm… I knew this topic will arise someday…

 

**Daniel:** Don’t get me wrong, Ongie. I was curious, since we are together now, are we comfortable enough to do it?

 

**Seongwu:** (sigh) I guess it’s time for me to be frank to you. Where do I start? (silent pause) I was in a relationship, I guess it was based on lust and not love. He was being persistent about sex, so I went along. (teary eye) I didn’t know he was an abusive type. He… he didn’t care that he hurt me during sex and after that. I became scared of his mood and temper. Twice I’ve submitted to him, I felt like hell. (pause) After being with him for 2 weeks, I gather all the courage I have, to leave him. I was so traumatised that I went for emotional support and counselling. Accepting you in my life is a milestone for me. Knowing you, helped me slowly build up my self- confidence and trust again. Still, I’m sorry, Niel, I’m not ready (tears flowing).

 

**Daniel:** (placing his arm over Seongwu) Shhh… sorry I brought up about this. It’s not my intention to send you back to your nightmare. Sex or no sex, I will always love you the same, Ongie. Please forgive me.

 

Daniel enveloped Seongwu into an embrace, pulling him close to his chest. Seongwu let his tears flow and wet on Daniel’s shirt. It pained him to see Seongwu cried. How Seongwu kept his dark past to himself, surprised him. Though he escaped an abusive relationship, still Seongwu not afraid to accept Daniel into his life.

\-------------------------

 

Jjaeni was observing Daniel and Seongwu while seated alone at the cafeteria. The pair was busy in their own world, whispering and laughing, oblivious to the morning crowd. How he wished he and Minhyun would be as close as them. Seongwu gave Daniel a peck on the lips and left. Daniel noticed Jjaeni was looking at him and waved. He walked across the cafeteria and joined Jjaeni.

 

 

**Daniel:** What’s with the brooding look this morning, Jae?

 

**Jjaeni:** Thinking…

 

**Daniel:** You wanna share. Maybe I can help?

 

**Jjaeni:** Maybe… erm… do you think I’ll find somebody who look at me the same way as you and Seongwu look at each other? That loving gaze and your eyes do the talking…

 

**Daniel:** Is this about Minhyun?

 

**Jjaeni:** You can read people’s mind or what?

 

**Daniel:** It’s so easy to guess. You’re not the person who worry over trivial things. You guys are so weird.

 

**Jjaeni:** Hello, not helping here.

 

**Daniel:** Why is it so difficult just to confess? If you can’t say it, write a letter or do what you’re good at. Compose a song or sing to him a song as a hint.

 

**Jjaeni:** The problem is, am I good enough for him? Will he accept me? (dreamy look)  Just look at him, he’s a good- looking guy, mesmerising like an angel, he’s ….

 

**Daniel:** Oh stop it Jjaeni. Keep those sweet words to yourself, gross. When you feel the time is right, just confess to him. I’m sure he will accept you otherwise he’ll not be tolerating those nonsense coming from you all along, yes?

 

**Jjaeni:** You sure he’ll accept me?

 

**Daniel:** Trust me, Jae. I’m your very first friend and cousin. I know you inside out. Still, whatever stash you take from my room, you have to replace it.

 

**Jjaeni:** Trust you? I’m trying (chuckle). Anyway thanks Niel, I felt better now. About the stash, I can’t promise you.

 

**Daniel:** (slap Jjaeni’s back) Jerk!

\------------------------

**Seongwu:** (groaning) Niellie, there’s somebody knocking on the door?

 

**Daniel:** (pushing up his eye mask) What…

 

**Seongwu:** (nudging Daniel’s elbow) The door…. knocking…

 

**Daniel:** (dragging his feet to the door) I’m sure to punch him in the face this time. (open the door) Hey Minhyun, wassup. Anything important? What time is it now?

 

**Minhyun:** Err... its 8. Sorry to disturb you guys sleeping. I need your help, Daniel.

 

**Daniel:** (rubbing his eyes, yawn) Say it Minhyun… I’m listening.

 

**Minhyun:** Erm… do you think Jae will agree to go on a date with me? You know him better Daniel since you guys are cousin.

 

**Daniel:** (widen his eyes) Are you serious Minhyun, that’s your concern at 8 in the morning?

 

**Minhyun:** Not too loud, Daniel. He’s in the shower now. I’m not sure whether he will agree.

 

**Daniel:** (chuckle) You worry too much, Min. That’s exactly what he was wants from you, I swear.

 

**Minhyun:** Really? Hah… I’m glad to hear that…. (smiling).

 

**Jjaeni:** (peeking from the opposite room) Hey cuz, wassup with the morning chat with my roommate?

 

**Daniel:** Minhyun was asking whether we need anything particular for our food stash since he’s going out with you. I’m sure ours which will be under the courtesy of your account. Plus, I need bread, yogurt and cheese. Right, Minhyun?

 

**Minhyun:** Yeah… yeah that’s right. Hmm, I’ll see you later, Daniel. Thanks by the way.

 

**Daniel:** Anytime, bud.

 

 

Daniel close the door and slid under the duvet to join Seongwu. He backhugged him when Seongwu turned to face him, with his eyes close and shifted his body to snuggle into Daniel’s embrace. Daniel pulled him closer, kissed him on his temple and enveloped him into his arm. They went to slumberland again.

\----------------------------------

 

Seongwu had been busy with the campus charity event for the past 2 days, that he came back late after 11pm. Daniel felt ignored and gave Seongwu the cold shoulder. He spent his time mostly in the dance studio. He will go back to their room only after Daniel was sure Seongwu had fallen asleep. He even put a bolster in between them to avoid contact.

Daniel pretended to sleep even though Seongwu, plant a goodbye kiss on his cheek before he leave every morning. Seongwu felt bad but he has to get involved in the event for the sake of his freshman’s performance record. Seongwu self- consoling himself, _one more day Seongwu, just one more day and it’ll be over._

Seongwu was mending the food truck when he saw Daniel was watching him from a distance but did not approach. Seongwu tried to get somebody to cover him, unfortunately it was lunch hour, and the crowd was crazy. Daniel stood alone for another 15 minutes or so. Seongwu felt a pang of heartache when he saw Daniel left. He missed him so much. They have not talked or texted to each other for the past few days and it felt like longer.

**Seongwu:** Minki, I’m so exhausted. Do you mind get the others to help you with the cleaning up and closing?

 

**Minki:** You have been here for 3 days straight, Seongwu. Go get yourself some rest. Don’t worry about the things here. I’ve got you covered.

 

**Seongwu:** Thank you, Minki. I owe you one.

 

**Minki:** Don’t worry Seongwu. Instead, we owe you for getting involved in this event. It was a success. You made the impossible, possible. Run along, Seongwu (chuckling).

 

 

Seongwu went for a quick change and headed for the dance studio. He was sure Daniel would be there. He fasten his pace, half jog to meet someone he had been yearning to see.

Seongwu found Daniel, lying down on the floor, staring into the blank space at the ceiling when he opened the door. He didn’t notice Seongwu had sneaked in quietly, plugged his phone to the loud speaker. He chose Westlife’s Tonight from his playlist and pressed play.

Daniel immediately sat up to find where the music came from, only to discover Seongwu, was standing inches away from him, extending his hand to Daniel, offering him for a dance. Daniel stood up, gladly took Seongwu’s hand and placed his right hand on Seongwu’s left shoulder blade.

Daniel’s touched made Seongwu sheepishly smiling, while putting his left hand on Daniel’s shoulder. Their body was swaying and gliding to the music blasting in the background. Their eyes met and did the talking.

 

“Lately I'm so tired  
If I took it all I'll warn you  
I never meant to  
If I left you outside  
If you ever felt like I'd ignore you  
No my life is all you

So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want”

**Seongwu:**

“Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so”

 

“I don't want to act like  
I know that you'd be mine forever  
Though I hope it's forever  
Don't want you to feel like  
I take you for granted  
Whenever we are together…”

 

**Seongwu:** I miss you Niellie. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to….

 

**Daniel:** (putting his finger on Seongwu’s lips) Shhh… say it with a song? I miss you too, babe (peck a kiss).

 

**Seongwu:** Niel… (pause) I’m ready, take me in. Make me yours.

 

**Daniel:** You’re sure that’s what you want, Ongie? (sceptical look)

 

**Seongwu:** I want you as much as you want me, Niel. I’m yours.

 

**Daniel:** If that’s what you desire, I’m your willing partner, love.

\----------

 

They stepped into the bathroom once they were back in their almost dark room. They got undress and stood beneath the shower in silence. They clean and soap, feeling and touching the other’s body, under the running water, stealing kisses in between. Daniel then wrapped Seongwu in a clean, soft towel, like a finely wrapped gift and carried him to the bed.

Seongwu felt special and appreciated with the loving gesture Daniel had showered him. Daniel removed the towel slowly and gently, it’s like unwrapping his Christmas present from Santa. The small act of love between two souls, began to connect their heart and mind. They surrender into each other’s wants and needs through their emotional connection. Their soft moan of pleasure and breathing filled up the silence, in the still of the night. They explore each other, unhurriedly till reaching their climax. When it was over, they fell asleep into each other’s arm.

\------------------

 

Seongwu groaned from the tapping sunlight against his face, wondered how long he'd been sleeping. He blinked, shut his eyes, and blinked again. He yawned, finally managed to fully open both eyes. There, stood at the door, Daniel tried to close the door softly while his other hand was full, carrying some plastic carriers. He felt his body ache from the previous night’s pleasure.

 

**Daniel:** Sorry… did I wake you up? (placing the packed food and drinks on his table)

 

**Seongwu:** What time is it Niellie?

 

**Daniel:** (join Seongwu on the empty space on the bed) Almost 10.

 

**Seongwu:** What? 10?

 

**Daniel:** I didn’t want to wake you up. You must be tired from yesterday’s event and…

 

**Seongwu:** (struggle to sit up) Oh my… I can’t even sit.

 

**Daniel:** Just lay down for a while more, Ongie. We’ll have breakfast after I help you to shower (lean in to kiss Seongwu).

 

**Seongwu:** (avoid Daniel’s face) No kiss Niel. I’m stinky.

 

**Daniel:** (chuckle) No, you’re not. You smell of me.

 

_Knock knock knock_

 

**Daniel:** (got up from the bed) I swear I’m going to kill Jjaeni. (opens the door) Hey, what brings you here, Jisung?

 

**Jisung:** Just checking on Seongwu since you’ve said he was still tired from the 3 days event. (looking at Seongwu) Good morning there. How are you? (leaning against the closet)

 

**Seongwu:** Just woke up like 10 minutes ago. Might just lie down for a while more. I should feel refresh after shower I guess.

 

**Jisung:** When I met Niel at the cafeteria just now, I’ve forgotten to mention that we planned to have lunch with Guanlin, since it’s his birthday today. You guys can make it?

 

**Jjaeni:** (barge in the room) Hello…hello… good morning… good morning…

 

**Daniel:** (roll his eyes) Why are you here Jjaeni? Where’s your loverboy?

 

**Jjaeni:** Next door sulking, cause I don’t want to watch the program with him. Hmm… Seongwu you look different … how should I say it, glowing?

 

**Daniel:** (yelling) Hwang Minhyun! Get your loverboy out from here!

 

**Jisung:** (shoving) Oh god Jjaeni, your mouth need some bleach. I’ll text you guys about the location and please lock this door once we’re out. Later…

 

 

Daniel did just that. Double locked the door to prevent Jjaeni from barging in again. Seongwu pulled the duvet over his head, in embarrassment. Daniel back to his side again, slid down the quilt.

**Daniel:** We’ve been caught (chuckle).

 

**Seongwu:** That was so awkward.

 

**Daniel:** Don’t be, bae. You’re mine and I’m yours. Ready to shower, my prince?

 

**Seongwu:** Looks like I really need help. Would you do the honour to carry me into the bathroom?

 

**Daniel:** Your wish is my command.

 

**Seongwu:** I love you, my boo.

\--------------------

 

Seongwu was observing Daniel from afar. A girl was clearly flirting with him, stood close to each other even though their friends were seated nearby at the cafeteria. She placed her hand on Daniel’s shoulder and shamelessly giggling while talking to Daniel. Since he was too engrossed in her attention, Daniel was seen happily, enjoying her company. When Seongwu saw the girl left, he approached Daniel from behind, making Daniel startled. The noisy group of guys went all silence, eyes on the couple, upon hearing Seongwu’s reprimanding voice.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Enjoy the attention and flirting, Mr Kang?

 

**Daniel:** (scratch his head) Erm.. I…

 

**Seongwu:** Watch and learn…

 

 

Seongwu left Daniel standing alone, awkwardly. The other boys were anticipating some drama, it’s like watching an episode, happening right under their nose. Seongwu saw his target, Kang Dongho, another cousin of Daniel, who stood nearby who just ended his conversation with his course mate. Seongwu approached Dongho and slid his hand on Dongho’s waist while whispering into the latter’s ear. Dongho in return was making a small laugh, looking at Seongwu, who standing inches away from each other. Seongwu’s hands started to roam and rested on Dongho’s shoulder and the other, touching his nape.

Dongho wrapped his hand around Seongwu’s waist, bridging them closer. Daniel who was watching the duo, gulped. He was not in rage instead felt stimulated and excited just by watching Seongwu flirted. Suddenly, his steps brought him towards the pair.

 

 

**Daehwi:** I’m not watching this. He’s gonna punch Dongho.

 

**Jjaeni:** I’m sure he will not punch Dongho. Let’s bet guys, who’s with me? Bet starts at 20 bucks.

 

**Woojin/ Jihoon/ Minhyun:** I’m in with Jjaeni.

 

**Jisung:** Standby boys, butt in if it gets ugly.

 

 

As Daniel stood 2 steps behind Seongwu, he tapped Seongwu by the shoulder which made Seongwu and Dongho letting go of their contact on each other. Seongwu turned around to face Daniel.

 

 

**Seongwu:** You like what you see, Mr Kang. That’s not flirting but an art of seduction. (looking at Dongho) Thanks Dongho, I owe you a lunch.

**Dongho:** (laughing) Anytime, Seongwu. You lose, Daniel, he’s a masterclass actor. Ciao, guys.

**Daniel:** Huh?

 

**Seongwu:** (their forehead and nose touching each other) Don’t play this game if you cannot keep up with me, darling. You’ll end up getting burned.

 

**Daniel:** I’m already having my inferno down there, baby.

 

**Seongwu:** (taking Daniel’s hand into his, whispering) Let’s get started in our room.

 

**Jjaeni:** Ok people, show’s over. Show me the money boys.

\----------------------

 

Daniel wrapped his arm around Seongwu’s waist. They couldn’t stop, stealing kisses from each other on their way back to their dorm. The hallway leading to their room was quiet. Seongwu was fumbling with the keys, when he finally able to unlock the door, Daniel blocked his way right before he was about to enter their room.

 

**Seongwu:** (looked surprised) Niellie....

 

**Daniel:** Ongie, I’m sorry for what happened just now. I got carried away and I promise….

 

 

Seongwu placed his finger on Daniel’s lips. He looked into Daniel’s eyes and wrapped his arm over Daniel’s shoulder. He leaned forward, whispering into Daniel’s ear. He can feel Seongwu’s warm breath touching his skin which made his body shudder. The seductive voice from Seongwu, made his weak.

 

 

**Seongwu:** When you walk past this door, Niellie, I’m going to cast a love spell on you. By then, you’ll only look at me, just me and nobody else. That’s what you should be worry about, nothing else, baby.

 

**Daniel:** (staring at Seongwu) Even you made me your prisoner for the rest of my lifetime, I am a willing jailbird under your spellbound magic.

 

**Seongwu:** (gave Daniel’s shoulder a nudge) Very well prisoner. Into the cell you go.

\--------------------

**Prof:** You two back there. If you do not stop disrupting the class, I have to ask both of you to leave this room.

 

 

Seongwu and Daniel supressed their laughter after getting caught by their lecturer. They were known as ‘the duo troublemaker’ besides Jihoon and Woojin. Earlier when they reached the hall, they were surprised to find that the attendance was almost full and most seats were occupied for the accounting class.

They then proceeded to climb up the staircase to get to the seats available which was the middle seats in the last row. That’s when they created some trouble on their own, imitating the professor’s face and voice, laughing to their own silliness.

Later on, Seongwu slipped a paper to Daniel which reads _I’m ‘hungry’._ Daniel raised his eyebrow and replied him _let’s ‘play’._ Seongwu placed his right hand on Daniel’s thigh, rubbing and squeezing. Then he stopped, pulling his hand away.

Daniel moved his left hand to Seongwu’s back. Finger trailing from his spine, downwards and stopped at the entrance of Seongwu’s skinny jeans. Daniel then withdraw his hand.

Seongwu started to scribble on the same piece of paper. He wrote, _next, tease or foreplay_ and slid it to Daniel, who unhesitantly circle the word _foreplay._ Seongwu saw his reply and proceeded to roam his hand to Daniel’s groin till he touches the outline of the latter’s bulge. At the same time, Daniel’s hand started to wander on Seongwu’s back, slowly going south into his jeans.

Both kept a poker face, pretending, showing interest in the lecture. Seongwu closing the gap between him and Daniel. Seongwu getting bolder, grabbing and squeezing his manhood. Daniel hand touches Seongwu’s boxer brief’s waistband, pulled it and let it go. Snnnnnaaaapppp!!!! _Riiiiiiiiiinnnngggg!!!!!!!!!_

The bell went off. Seongwu gasped, his faced went red, reaction from Daniel’s mischievous act. Daniel grabbed his stuffs, ran down the stairs and headed straight for the exit, laughing, while trying to avoid the crowd who were going out from the hall. Seongwu seize hold of his backpack, sprinted out and struggling to catch up with Daniel.

Their distance narrow down by the time they reached the cafeteria. Still, oblivious to the stares from the afternoon crowd, Daniel and Seongwu were like small kids playing catch from one end to the other. Their antics was witnessed by their friends, who were seated, eating their lunch.

 

 

**Guanlin:** What’s with Daniel and Seongwu?

 

**Jisung:** Everyday, we get entertained, either from Ongniel or 2park (shake his head).

 

**Jihoon:** I don’t do that kind of kiddish thing.

 

**Woojin:** I’ll whip out my phone next time, to commemorate your adorable moments.

 

**Jihoon:** I’ll kill you, worm.

 

**Jisung:** Kids be kind. Can’t you people be like Jinhwi, more calm and loving?

 

**Baejin:** And being savage is part of it.

 

**Daehwi:** I’m innocent.

 

**Sungwoon:** Anyway, we are part of this crazy group.

 

**Jisung:** Lord, please save me.

\-----------------

 

**Daniel:** (scrolling his phone) What’s with you sitting on my lap? A fetish or a kink?

 

**Seongwu:** (puzzle look) What kind of idiotic question is that?

 

**Daniel:** I don’t know. You’ll perched yourself on me everytime we’re on the bed.

 

**Seongwu:** You don’t like it or you feel aroused? I take both, fetish and kink….

 

**Daniel:** I know where this leading to… (laughing)

 

**Seongwu:** (light punch Daniel’s stomach) I like sitting on your lap, to get a good look at you, silly. I get to ogle at you… admiring your lips…. imagining …. biting your neck… nibbling on your earlobe…

 

**Daniel:** (put aside his phone) You’re getting bolder nowadays too...

 

**Seongwu:** Blame it on you… how am I supposed to stay sane when my boyfie is hot and sexy… alluring…. especially stepping out from the bathroom, shirtless. Boy, don’t tempt me, I have a weak heart.

 

**Daniel:** Said somebody who keeps on seducing me where I can’t even refuse you… (cupping Seongwu face)

 

**Seongwu:**  The other day, I came across a personality test… I’m gonna ask you a few questions, ready?

 

**Daniel:** Shoot…

 

**Seongwu:** First one, choose … love or money?

 

**Daniel:** Love.

 

**Seongwu:** Ok, next. Money or power? And why?

 

**Daniel:** Hmmm, that’s quite tricky… let me think…. erm… I have to choose both but power comes first. The reason? Power is something that you can use to influence others, to make a change for the better but…. you need money to make those changes. So I would say power and money have to come together. Both has its pros and cons. With power in hand, people might lose themselves. Same goes for money. So all depends on an individual how they perceive money and power.

 

**Seongwu:** Alright, that’s an acceptable answer… last one. For love you stay or for opportunity you leave?

 

**Daniel:** That’s easy…

 

**Seongwu:** (surprise) Easy?!

 

**Daniel:** Grab the opportunity and leave with my love.

 

**Seongwu:** What if your other half is tied down with commitments and unable to go with you?

 

**Daniel:** There are hundred and one ways and solutions to a problem. Am sure people do stupid things in the name of love, yes?

 

**Seongwu:** Yup true, because love is blind (chuckle). Finally a bonus question.

 

**Daniel:** That’s cheating. You didn’t tell me there’s a bonus question.

 

**Seongwu:** C’mon don’t be a brat. The question is, on the podium there’s 1st, 2nd and 3rd placing, where would you choose and stand? And why?

 

**Daniel:** If you’re referring to personal standing, I’m fine to be either 2 nd or 3rd placing, because I’m still a winner standing proudly on the podium.

 

**Seongwu:**  No resentment or disappointment?

 

**Daniel:** At some point in life, you have to be contented with whatever you have. If you say about dream big, well it’s good to have aspiration but you must know your limit otherwise you’ll fall face down with bigger disappointment.

 

**Seongwu:** Where do you want to go to chase your dream?

 

**Daniel:** Canada.

 

**Seongwu:** Canada?

 

**Daniel:** I’ve been there a couple of times. My aunt and her family are there. I used to visit them for Christmas. How about you?

 

**Seongwu:** New York. A city that never sleeps.

_Seongwu…. Daniel… let me in…._

**Daniel:** (yell) Just open the door…

 

**Seongwu:** Who’s that?

 

**Woojin:** (door open, panting) Uhh… Oh sorry if I’m…

 

**Seongwu:** It’s fine…. What’s wrong?

 

**Woojin:** (close the door) Hoonie’s looking for me.

 

**Jihoon:** _I know where you are, worm…_ (door open) There you are. You dare to run away from me… (eyes looking at the pair on the bed) Hmm… sorry Seongwu, Daniel to barge in…

 

**Daniel:** (laughing) This must be something got to do with food?

 

**Jihoon:** He finished up our supply and kept quiet about it. When I’m hungry, I’m angry (glaring at Woojin who stood still by the storage door).

 

**Seongwu:** (half laugh) You can take ours…

 

**Jihoon:** I’m making him pay this time.

 

**Woojin:** Let me explain, my Hoonie.

 

**Jihoon:** (pull Woojin ear) Too late… you’re following me to replenish our stock at this very minute. Let’s go worm. Sorry guys for the trouble.

 

**Seongwu:** (got up and walk to the door) See you boys later… (shaking his head, looking out on the corridor)

 

**Woojin:** Seongwu…. help me... (voice trailing off)

 

**Jihoon:** Don’t you dare worm….

 

 

Seongwu slide the slider sign on the door to ‘Out’ before closing the door and turn the knob to lock. He walked towards the bed to join Daniel again.

 

 

**Daniel:** (smiling sheepishly) What’s with the ‘out’ sign?

 

**Seongwu:** (smirk) Let’s ‘play’.

**\------**

It’s their fourth and final year, the group had been dominating the campus for being the noisiest clique. For three years, they grew up together, became closer as brothers. Though they have mellowed down on their childish acts, the group was well- known by everybody for being good- nature and good- looking seniors.

Daniel was standing against the cafeteria wall, backhugging Seongwu, whispering and giggling, peppering kisses to each other. Woojin was having a cordial conversation with Jihoon, seated at the end of the table. Daehwi was in discussion with Baejin about their project. Jisung was helping Guanlin with his assignment. It was a rare sight for them to be in a calm, picture perfect setting. Then came Sungwoon, holding a leaflet in his hand.

 

 

**Sungwoon:** Guys, have you seen this leaflet about the cruise?

 

**Daniel:** Yeah, we’ve seen it when we walked past the studio. We are going but we’re yet to register.

 

**Seongwu:** He wanted to be Jack Dawson, the part _draw me like one of your French girls._

 

**Daehwi:** TMI… TMI…

 

**Jihoon:** Sounds interesting. Woojin, shall we go?

 

**Woojin:** Anything for my love, Hoonie.

 

**Jihoon:** Stop being cheesy, worm.

 

**Jisung:** Guanlin, you can room with me.

 

**Sungwoon:** How about me? I can’t be sleeping alone.

 

**Jisung:** We’ll find one more person who might be interested to join us.

 

**Baejin:** Drum roll please…. here comes the majestic couple, MinHwan. One with the angelic voice and another for his heavenly look.

 

**Seongwu:** So what’s ours?

**Daehwi:** OngNiel, the power couple.

 

**Daniel:** I like the sound of it (smiling).

 

**Baejin:** (looking at Daehwi) Us?

 

**Daehwi:** The lovey- dovey couple (peck on Baejin nose tip).

 

**Sungwoon:** Ugh… I want to puke.

 

**Minhyun:** Serious discussion?

 

**Guanlin:** Sungwoon got a copy of a cruise leaflet on Titan Cruise. 4 days 3 nights trip. Further discount for a party of 8 or more.

 

**Jjaeni:** Who’s going…?

 

**All:** We are… (in unison)

 

**Daniel:** Jisung, I’ll ask Dongho whether he’s interested. If he is, then he can bunk in with Sungwoon.

 

**Guanlin:** (reading the leaflet) The cruise will be in 6 months’ time, well, first come, first serve basis. Registration closing date in 5 days.

 

**Sungwoon:** Since everybody’s going, I’ll submit the names by Monday. I’ll ask Dongho later when I see him for our class.

 

**Jjaeni:** Have you receive any news about your internship, guys?

 

**Daehwi:** As far as I know, they’ll release it only next week. I hope I’ll be together with Baejin (pouting).

 

**Woojin:** I…

 

**Jihoon:** Don’t start it worm, I’m fine without you (stick out his tongue to Woojin).

 

**Woojin:** Hoonie hurt me…

 

**Jihoon:** (blow kisses to him)

\-----------

 

**Daniel:** (turn his chair to face Seongwu) Do you think we’ll end up in the same firm for our internship?

 

**Seongwu:** (typing on his laptop) You can’t be apart from me? (smirk)

 

**Daniel:** Yes and no.

 

**Seongwu:** (stop typing, turn to his right, looking at Daniel) What do you mean by yes?

 

**Daniel:** Admitting that you want to stay by my side, huh?

 

**Seongwu:** (face his laptop again) I’m sure we’ll be in the same firm?

 

**Daniel:** How can you be so sure?

 

**Seongwu:** I have my secrets… (smiling)

 

**Daniel:** (push his chair towards Seongwu) I don’t like that cunning smile, coming from you. Hiding something from me, bae?

 

**Seongwu:** (facing each other) Every man has his secrets… shhhh…

 

**Daniel:** Spill it… or you’ll gonna regret it (grinning).

 

**Seongwu:** Nope.

 

**Daniel:** One last time, or you’ll beg for your life…

 

**Seongwu:** Ne…ver… (raise his palm in front of Daniel)

 

**Daniel:** You asked for it (tickling and biting Seongwu).

 

**Seongwu:** Niellie… Niellie… stop… fine… fine… I’ll tell you…

 

 

Seongwu stood up and escaped to the bed. He pat on the empty space for Daniel to join him. The latter dived in and make himself comfortable, hugging his plushie, lying down on his side, facing Seongwu.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Those long list of firms participating in the internship program, my uncle’s private equity firm was one of them. So now you know, why I took up this major. Obviously, I’ll intern there but it’s a hush hush thingy. No one knows about our relation.

 

**Daniel:** That’s news…. looks like I’m dating a junior boss.

 

**Seongwu:** (sigh) That’s why I don’t want to tell you about this because I don’t want you to feel inferior. Please, Niellie, we are equal. I’m no bigger than you. I love the way you baby me all this while. I prefer you take the lead in our relationship. Let’s worked hard for our future, Niel.

 

**Daniel:** I…

 

**Seongwu:** Wait… let me finish. Recently, I met up with him and told him to include you too.

**Daniel:** You did that?

 

**Seongwu:** Sorry, I didn’t asked for your opinion about this matter. I guess since we’re in the same major, perhaps we could intern together as Fund Accountant.

**Daniel:** But when did you meet him?

 

**Seongwu:** The day you went for your dance competition. I went alone and almost got caught when Minhyun found me getting all dressed up to meet my uncle. I lied to him that I’m meeting my parents for lunch. This is between us Niellie, no words should get out from this room. Now you know the secret, I shall have to kill you. (chuckle) Or…. I’ve to find a way to ‘silence’ you?

 

**Daniel:** I prefer the second option (leaning in for a peck).

 

**Seongwu:** I’m glad we’re on the same page. (shift to sit on Daniel’s lap) I love you Niel. I’ll find a way for us to be together and even maybe grow old together, that’s what I envisioned for our future. We’re almost 3 years together, I’ve learnt to be comfortable with myself. You taught me to love and be loved. I enjoy every moment I spend with you. You may not hear all these words coming from me all this while because I was afraid I might scare you. So the internship part, I want to achieve something for our future, together. I put my faith, hope and love in our journey. Thank you, Niellie.

 

**Daniel:** (pull Seongwu closer, staring at each other) I should be the one thanking you for making me who I am now. Your loved shape me this way to give you back what you’ve given me. You’re an angel and my strength. Yes, I do think about our future too. I was worried that we might be apart because of the internship. After you told me, what you’ve done for me, how can I thank you enough. You’re full of surprises, you know. I love you more than myself, bae.

 

**Seongwu:** Love me, Niel. Just love me back, now and forever. Your love is enough for me to last a lifetime. I’m counting my blessings.

“If I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
How will I know if I let you go?”

 

**Daniel:** Hmm… that’s “If I let you go?”

 

**Seongwu:** I miss playing that silly game.

 

_Knock knock knock_

**Daniel/ Seongwu:** Come in….

 

**Jjaeni:** (open the door) Hey guys… errr am I interrupting (looking at Seongwu, still sitting on Daniel’s lap).

 

**Daniel:** Since when are you so polite, Jjaeni? Just come in.

 

**Seongwu:** Food stash?

 

**Jjaeni:** (leaning against the closet, looking downcast) No… not food stash. I’m … I’m kind of worried about the internship thingy. Since Min and me under different major, we’ll be in different companies. 6 months is a long time. Do you think we’ll survive?

 

**Seongwu:** Have you spoken to him about this?

 

**Jjaeni:** He’s not back yet. I thought of asking him out for dinner later to talk about it.

 

**Daniel:** Jae… like I’ve said before, you both are weird. You guys feel and think alike but can’t express it well. Go talk to him, Jjaeni.

 

**Minhyun:** (appear at the door) There you are, Jae. Erm… (looking at Seongwu and Daniel) sorry to barge in. Jae, let’s go out for dinner.

 

**Daniel:** Hah… see what I’ve told you, Jae. Telepathy.

 

**Jjaeni:** (drag Minhyun out) Shush…. ciao guys…

 

**Seongwu:** Close the door after you…

 

**Daniel:** Why not we go out for a date too? Since tomorrow’s Sunday, we can stay out a little late…

 

**Seongwu:** And…

 

**Daniel:** And..?

 

**Seongwu:** “Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so”

 

**Daniel:** You’re such a tease. (pull Seongwu closer to kiss him) I’ll keep that for my dessert later, bae. (smack his butt lightly) Let’s go and get changed.

 

**Seongwu:** How dare you smack me? Not moving till I get my kisses, come on boo…

\----------------

 

Daniel and Seongwu went to dinner at one of their favourite eatery. The night breeze was chilly, luckily they were dressed for the weather, in their sweatshirt hoodies, jeans and sneakers. They went for a movie after their dinner. Later on, they decided to find an ice- cream parlour nearby. On their way, Daniel made a pit stop to the mall to find a restroom while Seongwu waited outside the building. The streets has started to get deserted. Some shops are closed for the day. Fewer people were seen walking around at that hour.

Seongwu heard a commotion in the alley beside the mall. He decided to take a look because a man’s voice was pleading for mercy. The other voice was heard barking at him. After a few steps, under the dim lamppost light, he could see a man on his knee was begging the other guy who was standing in front of him, whom Seongwu only got to see his back view, to stop kicking and battering him.

Reality strike, Seongwu recognised the guy who was on the ground that was the same guy who had abused him years back, his ex- boyfriend, Eric. Seeing Eric in that position, made Seongwu realised how he felt back then to be treated the same way. Pain. Hurt. Scared. Helpless.

Seongwu moved his feet towards the abuser and pounced on him from the back. Seongwu rained him with blows till the burly bully fell to the ground, then scurried away to leave the scene. He noticed Eric had bruises on his face and looked much thinner. Eric just looked down unable to face him.

 

 

**Daniel:** Seongwu… baby are you ok, bae? (touching and scanning Seongwu for any injury)

 

**Seongwu:** I’m fine… I’m fine, Niel. Let’s help him. We’ll bring him to the café beside the mall.

 

Both of them helped Eric to stand up. Daniel support Eric weight by holding his hand around Daniel’s shoulders. He then use his hand around Eric’s waist. Seongwu walked close by on Eric’s right side till they reached the café. The place was quiet since it’s quite late. Daniel asked from the staff for warm towel and ordered a hot drink for Eric.

Seongwu and Eric sat in silence while waiting for Daniel. It felt so awkward between them. Eric hung his head low and looked up when Daniel came back to pass him the towel. Eric took the towel, dab his face slowly, still not wanting to make any eye contact to the pair.

 

**Seongwu:** (intertwine their fingers, in a calm voice) Niel… this is Eric, my ex- boyfriend.

 

**Daniel:** He… who? (in surprise)

 

**Seongwu:** My ex… the one I’ve told you before.

**Daniel:** Oh yeah… yeah I remember.

 

**Seongwu:** Eric… this is Daniel, my fiancé.

 

 

Eric still looked downcast, with his hand rested on his thigh, nodded his head. Daniel was taken aback when he was introduced as Seongwu’s fiancé. Seongwu saw Daniel’s expression and winked at him.

 

 

**Eric:** (looking up) Thank…. you… I’m sorry Seongwu. I am sorry for what I’ve did to you. Please forgive me. This…. is the retribution that I get for hurting you. I’m so ashamed of myself to face you, Seongwu.

 

**Seongwu:** (sigh, pause) Drink while it’s warm Eric. Do you think you’ll be safe to return home?

 

**Eric:** I have a roommate. I’ll give him a call later when I’m in the cab. (turn his gaze to Daniel) Daniel, I’ve hurt a man who has a heart of gold. I regret for what I’ve done. You’re a lucky guy, Daniel.

 

**Daniel:** …..

 

**Eric:** I’ll make a move. Thank you Seongwu. Thank you Daniel.

\---------

**Daniel:** What really happened while I was away?

 

**Seongwu:** I heard some commotion by the alley and checked it out. Turned out it was Eric being bashed up by the bully. So I jumped on him and smacked his ass.

 

**Daniel:** Oh my, Seongwu, what if something happen to you just now? What if the guy try to beat you up instead? I got all worried when I didn’t see you at the entrance of the mall. Then I heard noises coming from the alley and I saw you.

 

**Seongwu:** Aww… you’re so sweet, (stop in his track and face Daniel, his hand over his neck) I know my prince charming will come and rescue me when I need help.

 

**Daniel:** You have forgiven him?

 

**Seongwu:** I’ve forgiven him but I don’t forget. Only when you forgives, you’ll be able to move on in life. It’s not easy but I found peace in myself. So… I see somebody is excited being referred to as fiancé? (chuckle)

 

**Daniel:** (peck a kiss) So I stand a chance to be your fiancé someday?

 

**Seongwu:** Well, I’ll keep that into consideration. Maybe I’ll find a sugar daddy instead. But for now, I am so into a guy name Daniel. Do you know who is he?

 

**Daniel:** Oh I know that lucky guy… (hug him) he has an angel in his arm.

 

**Seongwu:** (slap his chest lovingly) Sweet talker. I prefer my devilish side when I’m with you. Come, I want my ice- cream, boo.

 

**Daniel:** Anything for my baby. Let’s go…

\--------------

 

While enjoying their ice- cream in the cafe, the rain started pouring. They then decided to continue their journey back to their dorm in the rain. Like two small kids, they walked, hopped, splashing rain water to each other. By the time they were in the campus area, they removed their hoodies and started playing and dancing in the rain, getting themselves drenched.

They even smooched under the falling rain before running back to their room, shivering. Their enjoyment didn’t end there. It continued in their room, with them having a warm shower together before starting their steamy session, as promised.

\------------

On Monday morning, Seongwu and Daniel woke up feeling groggy, sneezing and coughing. They knew they had contracted cold at the same time. Daniel send a text in their group chat to tell the others they’ll be absent from class. Both lay down in their bed, finding the courage to get up.

 

**Daniel:** (yelling) Jjaeni…. Jjaeni… Jjaeni… *sniff*… I know you are *cough* in your room. *cough cough*

 

**Jjaeni:** (appear at the door) Yeah, what do you want sick people.

 

**Daniel:** Oh my *sniff sniff* beloved cousin, *cough* you’re my saviour. We want your T.L.C. *cough*.

 

**Jjaeni:** You know what… I’m not staying here, I don’t your virus. You guys get your ass moving to the clinic downstairs. Min is on duty for the next hour.

 

**Seongwu:** *cough cough* I can’t get up. *sniff* I feel so weak. *cough*

 

**Jjaeni:** (growl) I saw you two playing and dancing under the rain. Who in the right mind does that? Only smart ass OngNiel, the dumb and dumber do this kind of silly thing, yes?

 

**Seongwu:** *cough* *sniff* It’s like Dancing in the *cough* Rain on Broadway *sniff*

 

**Jjaeni:** (shake head) Broadway my ass. I’m going for my class. Go and get moving to the clinic boys.

 

**Daniel:** Yes, papa *cough cough*

 

**Jisung:** Oh Jjaeni’s here. You’re going for your class? Who’s going to look after them?

 

**Jjaeni:** (roll his eyes) They’re grown-ups, Jisung. They can handle themselves. Serve them right for playing under the rain. I’ll check on them during breaks. Anyway I told them to go to the clinic within an hour, Min is on duty. Ciao.

 

**Jisung:** Oh my poor babies. Let’s get yourselves ready to go to the clinic.

\-------------

 

During breaks, Jjaeni and Minhyun went to check on Daniel and Seongwu. They found the pair was asleep after taking the medicine, which Minhyun had dispense to them, earlier. Jisung came shortly with Daehwi and Baejin.

 

 

**Jisung:** Min, you have classes after this? How about you Jjaeni?

 

**Jjaeni:** Told mum to prepare some soup for this two idiots. Min will drive me there.

 

**Minhyun:** We better get going. See you guys later.

**Daehwi:** Aww… they looked so adorable, sleeping together… even holding hands.

 

**Baejin:** I’m gonna snap a picture or two for future blackmailing (chuckle).

 

**Jisung:** (roll eyes) Seriously Baejin? 

 

**Baejin:** Yup… taken and press… sent to gc.

 

**Jisung:** Text them, ask for somebody to buy lunch for Daniel and Seongwu. We better start cleaning up the room and clear the laundry.

\--------------

 

**Daniel:** *cough* I love Jjaeni.

 

**Jjaeni:** I can’t believe I’m doing this for you two. Call my mum to prepare the soup and roped in Min to drive me there. It takes a village to tend to you.

 

**Seongwu:** *sniff sniff* It’ll be nice to use your soothing voice to *cough* serenade us. *cough* Nagging doesn’t suit you, Jae *sniff*.

 

**Jjaeni:** Thank you for the compliment but no…. I’m not singing for you. Goodbye, I’m retreating to my cave. Let’s go Min.

 

**Minhyun:** Don’t forget to eat your meds in half-hour time. Call us if you need help.

 

**Jjaeni:** (yelling from his room) I heard that Min….

 

**Minhyun:** Take care, babies.

 

**Jisung:** Both of you better treat us to a good meal. Everybody chip in and do their part to help you guys. Your notes on the table. If you’re still not well tomorrow, text us. We’ll get you covered again. I have to finish up my assignment. Take care. Eat your meds later.

\-----------


	2. Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went for their internship program at a equity firm together.  
> They enjoyed themselves during the staff appreciation night.  
> Then, an unexpected situation happened which causes Seongwu to suffer.  
> All love story has a happy ending right....

Daniel and Seongwu getting ready for their first day of internship. They bought a few sets of clothes and new shoes for their 6 months programme. Daniel was putting on his shoes when Seongwu came out from the bathroom. He was in awe when looking at his boyfriend, wearing a black slim fit shirt with rolled up sleeve, black skinny fit business pants and his bangs are styled with gel, exposing his forehead and top with circular black thin- framed glasses. He rose up, walked towards Seongwu and grabbed him by the waist.

 

 

 **Daniel:** How am I supposed to focus when you are looking so fine, bae? I must be in the museum because you truly are a work of art.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m calling the police because it’s got to be illegal to look this sexy. I want to rip open those buttons but…. we don’t have time for that unfortunately.

 

 **Daniel:** (smirk) Quickie?

 

 **Seongwu:** Nope. First day impression last, babe. Be your professional self in front of my uncle. He doesn’t know about us.

 

 **Daniel:** Then I can go for some sleazy office affair to spice up my intern days.

 

 **Seongwu:** (showing his fist) If you dare.

 

 **Daniel:** Whoa! Chill…. You had cast the spell on me, I’m not looking anyway else other than you bae.

 

 **Seongwu:** Very well… kiss me good before we go, hun.

 

 

Seongwu wrapped his arms around Daniel shoulder. Daniel pulled him closer and tightly. They indulged in a passionate kiss, mumbling _I love you_ in between kisses. Seongwu pull away slowly and leaned in for a peck before letting go of his clutch on Daniel. He took two rings from his pants pocket.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** (pass the ring) Here, slide this on.

 

 **Daniel:** Making me yours?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m not taking any chances (chuckle). More to bond us as one? (touching Daniel’s face) We’ve got to go now or we’ll be very late. We’ll continue our unfinished business when we’re back.

 

 **Daniel:** Looking forward to that (hold Seongwu’s hand and kissed his ring).

\--------------

 

Daniel and Seongwu took the train to their destination, 6 stops away from the campus. They managed to squeeze into the last carriage with other commuters who were rushing during the morning peak hour. Since more passengers boarding the train after them, they ended up pushed in, stood facing each other in a small corner.

They were ogling at each other while listening to the playlist on their Ipod. From the spot where Seongwu was standing, he get to see, passengers in their carriage were either busy reading, scrolling through their phone or sleeping. Daniel’s back was facing the crowd. He teases Seongwu, with the lustful glance, licking his lips, planting a kiss on his forehead and smirked after he was done.

Seongwu was bolder, responding to Daniel’s flirting. He tugged at Daniel’s belt loop to close the gap between them. He raised his eyebrow, bit his lower lips and let his fingers playing across Daniel’s lips. He leaned in to give the latter, a soft peck. That left Daniel dumbfounded. Before the train stopped at their designated station, Daniel returned the peck on Seongwu, murmuring _I love you._

\----------------

 

Seongwu was familiar with the route since he had been to the firm, for a couple of times. There, on the blue coloured reflective glass building, screams ‘Philips Securities’ in big, bold letter where you will noticed it even from a distance. Daniel stood admiring the skyscraper façade, in awe. After a few steps, Seongwu realised that Daniel had stopped walking behind him. He turned around to find Daniel looking up, maybe counting the number of levels the building has. Seongwu retraced his steps to bring Daniel back to reality.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** So you prefer to look at the building instead of me it seems?

 

 **Daniel:** Huh? Oh…. no… no…I just had a thing for tall buildings. It’s just amazing, how these people make this buildings happen.

 

 **Seongwu:** (seductive voice) Or fantasizing sex on the rooftop?

 

 **Daniel:** Say what? Bae, stop giving me ideas in the morning and…

 

 **Seongwu:** Don’t worry I’ll show you around some day (wink).

 

 **Daniel:** Jeez baby… stop teasing me when I can’t even get my quickie.

 

 **Seongwu:** (nudge Daniel) Move along boo. We need to take the elevator up to the 3rd floor.

 

 

They had to cram into the lift after waiting for the next 2 available elevator. When they reached the 3rd floor, they proceeded to the reception counter to introduce themselves as the interns reporting for duty. They were ushered to a conference room by the receptionist, where booklets were neatly prepared for them on the elongated table. It seems that they were the first to arrive, waiting for the others to join them. They chose the furthest seat from the whiteboard that had ‘Orientation Day’ written on it.

 

 

 **Daniel:** You’ve been here before, but the staff didn’t recognise you?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m a master of disguise (chuckle). During my trips here, I went straight to his office, wearing my normal clothes, hoodie and sneakers. So no one knows me other than his secretary.

 

 

They were browsing the booklet when the door swung open. Seongwu looked up to find 3 ladies entered, before the door close, a guy rushed to hold the door and went in.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** (murmur) Shit… shit… (grabbing Daniel’s thigh)

 

 **Daniel:** (look at Seongwu and replied softly) What?

 

 

Daniel looked up to the direction where Seongwu was looking. It was Eric. Seongwu’s ex is in the same room as them, as an intern too? Somehow Eric acknowledged the duo before sitting right in front, nearest to the door. Daniel and Seongwu looked at each other before the latter search for Daniel’s hand under the table and grasped tightly.  

A man who was about in his 40s, the in- house trainer, conducted the orientation to the new interns. Daniel noticed that Seongwu was restless throughout the briefing, placing his hand on Seongwu’s thigh. Seongwu found comfort, caressing Daniel’s hand and he calmed down. Every trainee was required to introduce themselves and the department they will be attached to in a clockwise direction. The last one to do so was Eric, he mentioned he was being assigned to the Human Resource department.

Seongwu heaved a euphoric sigh of relief, turned to Daniel and smiled. Daniel felt the same because the chances of bump into Eric would be rare? Daniel tried to figure out which was worse, Eric working in a different department same building or Seongwu’s ex on different floor in the same building. Now the worry started to creep in him. The briefing ended before lunch, a representative from each department came to show the interns their respective places.

Seongwu and Daniel left with Seongwu’s uncle’s secretary, Mina as she introduced herself as. Entering Seongwu uncle’s office, Daniel noticed, accolades, recognitions and framed certificates were hanged neatly on both side of the walls. On the walnut veneer table, a wooden name plate shows ‘Kang Dae-Sung, MD”. They were seated on the two available chairs while waiting for Mr Kang.

 

 

 **Daniel:** I didn’t know your uncle is a Kang too.

 

 **Seongwu:** Yeah, I’m surrounded by Kangs. Strange? I think so too (chuckle).

 

 **Mr Kang:** Hah Seongwu, your briefing’s over?

 

 **Seongwu/ Daniel: …** (stand up and shake hand)

 

 **Seongwu:** Yes Uncle Dae, like 30 minutes ago?

 

 **Mr Kang:** Daniel... I assume you’re aware about my relation and Seongwu?

 

 **Daniel:** Yes, Mr Kang, I am.

 

 **Mr Kang:** Good. Keep it to yourself alright. Anyway… I skipped breakfast and hungry now. Lunch, boys? We can talked further while we eat. (pick up the landline) Mina, get the car ready, I’m bringing them out for lunch (put back the phone). Let’s go boys.

\--------------

 

A senior was assigned to them to familiarise the job scope as Fund Accountant. He was a patient man, coaching Seongwu and Daniel with the trick of the trade. They have each other to rely on when they needed help or struggled at certain tasks. The senior had only good words for the pair for picking up fast, understanding their duties and responsibilities within the first week.

Seongwu noticed Daniel had been quite quiet throughout the week. He assumed that the latter must be tired from learning the rope and coping with office environment. During lunch, sitting at a corner partially hidden from the crowd, Seongwu noticed, something was off with Daniel, he didn’t finish his food and kept scrolling on his phone.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Boo…

 

 **Daniel:** Hmmm…

 

 **Seongwu:** Boo….

 

 **Daniel:** (looking up from his phone) Hmm…

 

 **Seongwu:** (intertwine their fingers on the table) Do you still love me?

 

 **Daniel:** What kind of question is that?

 

 **Seongwu:** Is there something on your mind? I’ve noticed, you have not been yourself this week. Please, just tell me boo, what worry you or did I do something wrong?

 

 **Daniel:** (dropped his shoulder, sigh) This may sound silly but… I don’t know. Eric presence just messed me up. I couldn’t put it into words… worried… confuse… fear….

 

 **Seongwu:** Jealous?

 

 **Daniel:** Maybe…

 

 **Seongwu:** (slap Daniel’s arm) Say it you’re jealous, coward (laughing).

 

 **Daniel:** Yes, I’m a jealous loser (bury his face into his hand).

 

 **Seongwu:** (snuggle under his arm) I miss you hun. Don’t act this way, I feel lonely. Look at me… Eric is my past, full stop. You are my present and my future, keep that in mind, love.

 

 **Daniel:** If you were to ever leave me, I’d never regret meeting you (kissing Seongwu temple).

 

 **Seongwu:** How could I leave a man who gave me his heart and treated me like a personal treasure? I’m a lucky guy. I love you boo, cross my heart.

 

 **Daniel:** I love you more bae. I love you more than anything (envelope him in a hug).

 

 **Seongwu:** Let’s go for a date today after work? It’s been awhile we wind down.

 

 **Daniel:** You make the plan, its fine with me. Bae…

 

 **Seongwu:** Hmm…

 

 **Daniel:** I love you now and always.

 

 **Seongwu:** I know… I saved your love in my heart (pat his left chest).

\----------

 

Daniel was walking behind Seongwu when he heard a conversation at the life landing, making him stopped behind a wall to eavesdrop. He realised the voice belongs to Eric. He stood quietly, pretending to look at his phone, to avoid suspicion from passerby.

 

 

 **Eric:** Hi, Seongwu. Going for lunch? You’re looking as good as the last time we were together.

 

 **Seongwu:** Are you hitting on me?

 

 **Eric:** What? Of course not. I wouldn’t want to risk myself getting hammered by your fiancé. I can see he’s a jealous type, right? I’m just being honest, Seongwu. Well, karma’s a bitch they say. I hope you can leave our past behind. Friends? (extend his hand)

 

 **Seongwu:** (accept his hand, reluctantly) Friends…

 

 

Daniel emerged from behind the wall, looking down on his phone. He acted surprised when Eric approached him.

 

 

 **Eric:** Daniel… my man. Let’s go for lunch, my treat. I’ve not given you guys a proper thank you.

 

 **Seongwu/ Daniel:** … (looking at each other, suspiciously)

 

 **Eric:** C’mon guys… the lift’s here.

 

 

Eric let the couple enter the elevator before him. It was exceptionally quiet. Daniel and Seongwu were looking at each other when Daniel teased him, licking and bit his lips in front of Seongwu. The latter glared at him. They didn’t realised that Eric was watching them on the elevator mirrored panel.

The elevator went down to the lobby without stopping on other floors. When the door opened, Eric stepped out first. Daniel gave Seongwu a split second kiss on the cheek before making his way out. Seongwu was taken aback by surprised, stood frozen in the lift.

 

 

 **Daniel:** (turn around) You’re staying or joining? (smirk)

 

 **Seongwu:** …. (glanced at Daniel and smack his butt)

\-----------

 

Eric brought them to a Japanese restaurant which was two blocks away. Luckily, they had reached there earlier before the lunch crowd started to pour in, filling up the almost empty place.

 

 

 **Eric:** I was thinking of moving to another city and start afresh after graduation (slurping his ramen).

 

 **Daniel:** Where do you intend to go? (munching on his sushi)

 

 **Eric:** I don’t know… maybe I’ll send my resume out to a few places and see which company willing to employ me. (pause, sigh) Looking at both of you, I yearn to have a good partner. I wonder if there’s someone there, waiting for me (dreamy look).

 

 **Seongwu:** Faith… hope… love… or I’m just being lucky.

 

 **Daniel:** Fated?

 

 **Eric:** Probably….

\------------

 

Eric walked over to the accounting department. Daniel and Seongwu’s eyes were glued on the computer screen. The pair didn’t notice Eric’s presence until he announced his existence behind them.

 

 

 **Eric:** Hi lovebirds…

 

 **Daniel:** (turn his chair immediately) Shhh…. no one knows, Eric. Wassup.

 

 **Eric:** You guys have any plans tonight?

 

 **Daniel:** You’re buying dinner this time?

 

 **Seongwu:** Shameless dude.

 

 **Eric:** (laughing) Partly…. Hmm... I need a favour from you people.

 

 **Seongwu:** (turn his swivel chair to face both) Favour?

 

 **Eric:** Hmm… I’m supposed to meet up with somebody.

 

 **Seongwu:** And…

 

 **Eric:** It’s kind of weird for me to go for blind dates. It’s my first actually.

 

 **Seongwu:** So you want us to be there to avoid the awkwardness?

 

 **Daniel:** As long his buying the dinner (winked at Seongwu).

 

 **Seongwu:** Cheap… (stick out his tongue)

 

 **Daniel:** A paid date courtesy of Eric.

 

 **Seongwu:** Whatever…

 

 **Eric:** So… all set?

 

 **Seongwu/ Daniel:** Yup…

 

 **Eric:** See you after work then. Thanks guys (grinning).

\-----------

 

Eric had made a reservation for four at an Italian restaurant. He sat facing the entrance of the restaurant since he had seen the guy’s photo through the dating site. Daniel and Seongwu being a good companion try every way to ease up his nervousness. Eric suddenly stood up with a beaming smile. The pair realised his date has arrived and was walking towards them.

 

 

 **Eric:** Jinwoo? I’m Eric (extend his hand).

 

 **Jinwoo:** Hello Eric. Finally we meet.

 

 **Eric:** Here’s my friends, Seongwu and Daniel…

 

 **Jinwoo:** Daniel? How have you been? It’s been some time… (shaking hands).

 

 **Daniel:** Hey bud. Long time no see. I tried to get hold of you but I guess you’ve changed your number. How are you, man? By the way, my fiancé, Seongwu.

 

 **Jinwoo:** (seated) Nice to meet you, Seongwu (shaking hands).

 

 **Seongwu:** Good to see you too, Jinwoo.

\----------------

**Daniel:** Nice choker you’ve got there.

 

 **Seongwu:** (standing in front of the mirror) You like it?

 

 **Daniel:** It’s too sexy on you… too dangerous for my heart.

 

 **Seongwu:** (slap his arm) Sweet talker…. my boyfie looks so hot in this burgundy satin (running his hand on Daniel’s chest)… as fine as the red wine.

 

 **Jjaeni:** (barged in) Hellloooo…. people. You guys are ready for the party? (eyes widen) Wow both of you looked different with the hair and eyeliner. Seongwu, you look so devilishly sexy in that all black outfit. Wearing your coloured lenses I presume? (smirk)

 

 **Daniel:** (yelling) Min… your loverboy is flirting with Seongwu.

 

 **Minhyun:** (rush in) Huh? Whoa Seongwu, look at you… stunning. The choker is a bit distracting I would say (chuckle). The blazer looks good on you Daniel. Mind if I borrow it next time?

 

 **Daniel:** Not a problem, Min (thumbs up)

 

 **Seongwu:** What happen to you people? Haven’t seen me dressed up before or what?

 

 **Jjaeni:** We always knew you as the nerd one (chuckle).

 

 **Seongwu:** Thank you people for the attention. Show’s over … back to your room or we’ll be late.

 

 **Daniel:** Our cab will be arriving anytime now.

 

 **Minhyun:** Have fun….enjoy your night!

 

 

When Daniel and Seongwu arrived at the hotel, most of the staff were already there. Their arrival generated some kind of attention, where the ladies from the office were ogling at them. The theme for the ‘Staff’s Appreciation Night’ was “Dance the Night Away”. Staffs came in all sorts of fashion, styles and colour. It started off with speech from the management level, followed by entertainments during course dinner, awards giveaway and lastly dance. When the light started to dim, the DJ played top most requested songs to entertain party goers.

Some left and others stayed on, either to dance or enjoy the drinks at the bar. While Seongwu and Daniel were enjoying the music, Seongwu was approached by his uncle’s secretary. Daniel stayed behind at their table while Seongwu went to meet his uncle.

When Seongwu came back into the ballroom, he found Daniel’s on the dance floor with not one but two ladies. He saw Daniel was laughing away enjoying the company too much. He proceeded to the bar to get two shots of tequila, then walked his way to position himself where Daniel can see him, waiting.

Daniel saw Seongwu was standing at a distance. He was holding 2 glasses of drink in his hands, keeping a poker face but his pair of piercing eyes staring at him. He excused himself from the ladies and his steps moved like a magnetic pull towards Seongwu. He knew he was in trouble cause Seongwu eyes didn’t leave him even for a second while down his drink in one go. Daniel stood in front of him like a child being reprimanded, Seongwu passed him the drink, leaned forward to whisper.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Finish it up. Follow me after my 20th steps. Start counting…

 

 **Daniel: …** (gulp)

 

 

And Daniel did just that. Gulped down his drink and made a mental counting as Seongwu turned his heel and left. He started to move after the counting hits the 20th steps. He left the glass at the bar counter and went out from the ballroom. He steadied his pace and followed Seongwu at a comfortable gap.

Seongwu started climbing up the staircase towards the 2nd floor then the 3rd. Daniel dutifully following Seongwu’s trail. From a distance, he saw Seongwu went into a restroom. Daniel checked his back to see anyone in sight or following them before entering the gents.

Daniel opened the door slowly, to be welcome by a swanky look toilet. Understandable, since it’s a posh hotel. It doesn’t look like a typical toilet he had been. It’s like a scene in a home bathroom for the rich straight from the movie. Clean, nice smelling and very comfortable. Even the floor was covered by shiny marble flooring.

His daydreaming was cut short when Seongwu’s finger poking on his chest, pushing him backwards till he leaned against the door. Seongwu then turned the knob to lock the door before placing his finger on Daniel’s lips. He turned Daniel around to face the door. He tied up both Daniel’s hand with a hand towel. He then turned Daniel’s body to face him, placed his finger on his lips again. With the same finger, Seongwu let it linger down slowly from his lip, to the neck, chest, abdomen and way down to his crotch. Daniel was at his mercy as his hands are bound behind his back.

Seongwu walked backwards slowly, maintaining his eye contact on Daniel and stopped. With his lips parted and smile slightly, he start moving his hips up and down, slowly gliding his hands along his flexible body. He then tilt his head back, his finger on his lip trail down to this neck, pulled the black choker slightly, letting out a soft moan. Daniel who was eye- fucking Seongwu, getting hot and sweaty, unable to plant his feet firmly on the ground. He told himself to breathe as he was gasping for breath and his legs started to go jelly.

Seongwu then tossed his black blazer on the floor, taking his time to unfasten the buttons on his black shirt one at a time, exposing his fair skin, when he slid off his shirt, intentionally off his shoulder. Seongwu strutted towards Daniel, smirking while unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his pants. Daniel quivered, calling out his name but he responded into his ear with a _Shhhh..._ His warm breath made Daniel’s body trembled, needy to be touched. He brushed his lip against Daniel’s and pull away. He then let his pant dropped to his ankle, showing his pert bottom in his tight boxer brief. He bend his knee slightly, arch his back, sensually, grinding his butt cheek against Daniel’s hard- on. Daniel retaliated, thrusting his hips forward, brushing his aroused front, as Seongwu pushes his back into Daniel, keeping their hips glued together for another minute or two.

Daniel was in a mess especially his hands are being tied up, he can only ‘see no touch’ mode. He slumped to his knee, head hung low when Seongwu stopped his teasing show. Seongwu straighten up himself, got dressed, looking prim and proper again. He went down on both knees to help Daniel, removed the towel that bounded his hand. Using the same towel, he dabbed Daniel’s forehead, face and neck before planting a kiss on his’s lips. He offered his hand for Daniel to stand up. Daniel stood up with his back against the wall, supporting him. Seongwu took Daniel’s hand, wrap it around his waist.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** You looked flushed…. like the show? (smirk)

**Daniel:** Revenge?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ve warned you….

 

 **Daniel:** I want to swallow you up for torturing me.

 

 **Seongwu:** Night’s not over babe. But now we have to go back to the party.

 

 

Daniel rested their heads together to have their lips pressed. They kissed in a slow, sensual feel, savouring the moment. In between kisses, Daniel gently bite Seongwu’s lower lip, letting their teeth graze their lip as he pull away. Seongwu reached for the knob to unlock the bathroom door. They walked side by side, in silence towards the ballroom. Eric appeared when they were about to enter the hall. They ended up talking outside the ballroom.

 

 

 **Eric:** Hey, I was looking for you guys, where have you been? You looked flustered, Daniel. You’re okay?

 

 **Seongwu:** Yeah, he needs a breather so I accompanied him to the balcony.

 

 **Eric:** The party’s getting boring. Jinwoo called to ask whether you’re interested in joining us for a drink.

 

 **Daniel:** Sorry Eric, I think I had too much for today, I’ll skip.

 

 **Eric:** I’ll take my leave then. Take care Daniel (walk away).

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m sure that’s just an excuse for another round of rendezvous?

 

 **Daniel:** Glad you’re reading my mind now. Can’t wait for a payback. Get yourself ready baby (wink).

 

 **Seongwu:** Always ready for you (licking his lips).

\-----------

 

 **Daniel:** I’ve noticed that Minho is trying to get very close to you?

 

 **Seongwu:** Huh? Really? Boyfie jealous mode again? (giggle)

 

 **Daniel:** I’m serious babe. I’ve seen a couple of times…. even today after lunch in the pantry, while you’re waiting for your coffee. He was standing right behind you. Hovering around you. That’s not normal.

 

 **Seongwu:** If that’s what you see, I’ll be careful when he’s around me. Don’t worry baby, I’ll shout for my prince charming when I need someone to rescue me (a peck on the lips).

 

 

They came out from the elevator, walking back to their office cubicle. They went out for a quick dinner since both are staying late to finish up the report to be submitted next day. An hour later, the office looked deserted, left both of them intently starting at their computer screen.  They stayed on for another 30 minutes before Seongwu started to pack up. Seongwu knew Daniel almost done with his report, so he helped him to tidy up his table while waiting for him.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Done. Finally…. and saved (proceed to turn off the computer).

 

 **Seongwu:** I need to go to the gents. You’ll wait for me at the lobby ok hun.

 

 **Daniel:** Where’s my kiss baby?

 

 **Seongwu:** (lean in for a peck) That’s all for now (chuckle). See you later.

 

 **Daniel:** Alright bae.

 

 

Seongwu went alone to the restroom which located outside the office, beside the lift landing. It was eerily quiet. As expected, even the toilet was empty. After he’s done, while washing his hands, he heard footsteps walking towards the toilet, _must be Niellie,_ his mind talking. He was surprised to see who walked in at that hour. It’s the person who Daniel had warned him earlier, Minho. Seongwu composed himself as not to act too obvious. Minho entered the restroom but stationed himself near the door instead of going into the toilet cubicle or urinal. Seongwu doesn’t feel good about it.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Hey Minho, staying late too? (wiping his hand)

 

 **Minho:** Uh huh….

 

 **Seongwu:** (walk to the door) See you Minho.

 

 **Minho:** (leaning his body on the door) Why are you rushing, Seongwu? Maybe we should go out for drink or supper?

 

 **Seongwu:** Sorry I can’t, someone’s waiting for me. Excuse me, please.

 

 

At that moment, Minho grabbed Seongwu’s both wrist when the latter tried to open the door. Forcefully, Minho pushed Seongwu face on the door. Minho was too strong for him although he struggled hard to get loose but to no avail.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** (yelling) Daniel! Daniel! Daniel! Da….niel!

 

 **Minho:** Nobody’s gonna help you. I saw Daniel left when I’m going in here. So left me and you. C’mon Seongwu, just submit to me. In the end, both of us are happy.

 

 **Seongwu:** Never!! Daniel! Daniel! Da…. niel! Help me…. Da….niel!

 

 

Minho swung and shoved Seongwu to the other side of the wall. He tried to kiss Seongwu who kept on fighting back and called out Daniel’s name endlessly. Then Minho pinned him down on the floor, sat on Seongwu, unbuckling his belt and trying to remove his pants. Seongwu at his wits’ end and almost gave up as his energy level started to deplete from the screaming and scuffling. He was crying, but didn’t stop shouting for Daniel. Suddenly, the toilet door opened with a bang. Daniel got hold of Minho and pushed him away with all his strength. Minho got up, sniggering.

 

 

 **Minho:** (half laugh) We don’t have to fight over him Daniel. We can share him tonight.

 

 **Daniel:** What did you just say? He is my fiancé!

 

 

Daniel mercilessly punched him to the ground. Minho was bleeding, coming from his nose and mouth. Security guards rushed in, pulled Minho out from the gents. Daniel went to Seongwu who sat a corner looking traumatised, crying, with his knee to his chest. It was a harrowing sight for Daniel to witness. He went to Seongwu side and enveloped him into his embrace. Seongwu turned his face into Daniel’s chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

 

 

 **Daniel:** I’m here, baby. Hold on to me tight. I’m here to save you. I’m not letting you go.

 

 

Daniel helped to straighten Seongwu’s clothes before carrying him back to their office. Daniel retrieved his phone from his pocket and called up Jjaeni to fetch them. Luckily, when Daniel and Seongwu reached the dorm, other occupants were asleep. They proceeded into their room followed by Minhyun and Jjaeni. Daniel made them promised, not to blurt out about the incident to anybody. Minhyun went over to check on Seongwu’s injuries. He had stopped crying, sat expressionless on the bed. Then, Daniel asked Seongwu for permission before taking pictures on the bruises as proof. He just nodded. Seongwu was staring into blank space after Minhyun and Jjaeni left. Daniel sat beside him.

 

 

 **Daniel:** (soft voice) I have texted your uncle together with the photos taken. He’s in the office right now and he let you take a day’s off tomorrow. I’m required to go the office in the morning to talk to him. Also, I need to submit our reports. Come… let me clean you up babe.

 

 **Seongwu:** (grab hold of Daniel’s hand) I’m… sorry. I’ve doubted you. I’m sorry.

 

 **Daniel:** Baby…. it’s not your mistake at all. You’re not to be blamed. Please... do not say it’s your mistake. Let’s clean up. I’ll carry you…

 

 **Seongwu:** I can walk…

 

 **Daniel:** No… I’ll carry and shower you. Let me do my part, please. Anyway it’s been some time since I carry you in, yeah. Your hands over my shoulder baby. Let’s go.

 

 

Daniel assist Seongwu, removing his clothes in the bathroom. Some bruises were visible on his body other than the parts which Daniel had seen earlier. _He must have struggled so much_. He soap and shower him clean, slowly and carefully under the warm running water, handling him like a fragile chinaware. Daniel saw Seongwu will winced once a while when he cleaned at places which need extra care. He helped him put on fresh clothes for sleep after shower, then carried him back to the bed and placed a kiss him on his cheek.

 

_Knock knock knock_

It was Jjaeni and Minhyun at the door, they passed some snacks, hot beverages and some ice pack to apply on Seongwu. Daniel thanked them and went back to their room. Daniel went for a quick shower before feeding Seongwu the snacks and drink. They didn’t talked much after that. Lying on his back, Seongwu went to snuggle into the warmth of Daniel’s body and nuzzling into his neck.

In his heart, Daniel felt a pang of guilt of what had happened. Too many _what ifs_ that could have prevent things from happening. He heard a soft snore came from Seongwu, who fell asleep in his arms. Unknowingly, tears forming at the tip of his eyes, feeling regrets and shame, when he was supposed to be the one protected him. He let his tears flow like raindrops on rainy days.

When Daniel was about to fall asleep, Seongwu stirred in his sleep, mumbling some incoherent words where his expression shows an uptight look. _It must be the incident, he’s having trouble sleeping,_ thought Daniel. He turned to his side, pulling Seongwu closer to his chest, running his fingers in Seongwu’s hair and kissed his forehead. Seongwu wrapped his hand around Daniel’s waist, murmuring _I love you boo_ into his ear and started to snore again.

\--------------

 

The next morning, before Daniel leave for office, he wrote a note, placed it on Seongwu’s table. _Rest well bae. I’ll get us lunch later. I love you, N._ Daniel got him breakfast from the cafeteria, egg sandwiches with hot coffee in small flask. He kissed Seongwu lightly and left.

The journey to office felt alien, taking the subway alone. He whipped out his Ipod and earpiece from his backpack, distracting himself from the crowd. Though it’s 6 stops away, it felt forever. The first song playing was, Justin Timberlake’s Mirror, making him realised that he had taken Seongwu’s Ipod instead of his by mistake. Looking at Seongwu’s songs compilation is like learning about the genre of songs he liked especially ballads with meaningful lyrics.

By the time Daniel reached his office cubicle, he was met with Eric waiting for him there. He was thinking how to push this guy politely because he’s really not in the mood to talk to anybody. Maybe… it’s a good idea to start a conversation with Eric, to know how much rumour had spread about last night’s incident.

 

 

 **Eric:** Good morning, Daniel. I bought for you coffee each. Where’s Seongwu?

 

 **Daniel:** He’s not coming in today, down with fever (start-up both computers).

 

 **Eric:** Ah, I see… have you heard the news? Stories tend to fly faster than any Xerox copier.

 

 **Daniel:** What about?

 

 **Eric:** Minho from the Investment Banker got terminated. Apparently, he beat up some guy in the office but no one knows who it was. Erm… it can’t be Seongwu right?

 

 **Daniel:** Huh? What are you saying? Seongwu was with me till late, preparing our report.

 

 **Eric:** If you did leave late last night, didn’t you hear or witness anything? It happen on this floor, you know.

 

 **Daniel:** Firstly, it was a rumour no confirmation from anybody right? By lunch time, I’m sure you’ll hear 10 different versions of it.

 

 **Eric:** Yeah you have a point there (finger on his chin).

 

 **Daniel:** I’ve got to print our reports and meet Mr Kang for presentation. By the way, I’m on half day leave, to check on Seongwu.

 

 **Eric:** Very well, I’ll leave you now. Ciao.

\---------

**Daniel:** (knock knock) Good morning, Mr Kang.

**Mr Kang:** Come in, Daniel. Please sit.

 

 **Daniel:** Here’s our monthly report. We can start the… (seated facing Mr Kang)

 

 **Mr Kang:** We’ll skip the presentation. (half whispering) Tell me, how is Seongwu.

 

 **Daniel:** He is resting back at the dorm. He’s told me he’s not pressing charges since he says it will be bad for the company image if it came out to the media.

 

 **Mr Kang:** That boy…. (shake his head) and Daniel… what is your relationship with my nephew?

 

 **Daniel:** Truthfully, I am his boyfriend.

 

 **Mr Kang:** You are indeed a straightforward and honest guy. I came down last night with our lawyer after the security gave me a call about the incident. I terminated Minho’s service with immediate effect. The lawyer told him it’s up to Seongwu whether to press charges about the matter and let him sign a secrecy agreement. Did Seongwu tell you anything about your future here, in this firm?

 

 **Daniel:** Seongwu has not said anything other than the previous time, he mentioned our internship program will be at Mr Kang’s firm.

 

 **Mr Kang:** (lean back on his chair) Seongwu do keep secrets from you right?

 

 **Daniel:** Sorry Sir, I don’t get you.

 

 **Mr Kang:** During the staff night, I called him over, yes? I saw both of you kind of close to Eric. He told me Eric was his ex- boyfriend and mentioned you as his fiancé.

 

 **Daniel: ….** (gulp)

 

 **Mr Kang:** Also, I told him that after your graduation, both of you will continue your service here. 6 months later, I am sending you two away to do your Masters in Canada for 2 years. He chose the Canada part actually. See, I am not married and no heir, he’s the only one I can depend on. You’re a promising young chap, Daniel. I told Seongwu I like your work better than his. He was kind of upset with me and left. To summarise things up, this firm is your future with Seongwu. I know both of you can make it happen or better. He’s a son to me, I watched him grow and became a well- mannered, hardworking guy. Just take good care of him, Daniel. He can be vulnerable at times. (looking at his watch) I have a meeting in 10 minutes time. You can leave early and go back to your place and check on Seongwu. Anything for you to add, Daniel?

 

 **Daniel:** Thank you Mr Kang for trusting me. I’m … speechless.

 

 **Mr Kang:** We are Kangs, we have to support each other alright.

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll take my leave Sir. Thank you again.

\----------------

 

Seongwu was surprised when Daniel came back early to their dorm. He was expecting to see Daniel in the afternoon. He was having his breakfast at his table. Daniel noticed that Seongwu had changed his clothes, probably he had his shower.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Hey bae, how are you feeling? (walk over to Seongwu and kissed his hair)

 

 **Seongwu:** Hmmm… I had shower earlier but my wrist hurt so much (stood up and hugged Daniel)

 

 **Daniel:** Let me help you the next time you….(untuck his shirt)

 

 **Seongwu:** Wait… let me help you.

 

 

Seongwu ran his fingers on Daniel’s chest then proceed unbuttoning his shirt, in silence. Daniel saw the black and blue marks on both of his wrist. After Seongwu was done, Daniel took both of his hand, brought it to his face and kissed the bruises slowly. Seongwu was staring at him, tears started to fill in Daniel’s eyes. Seongwu leaned in to rest his face on Daniel’s exposed chest, listening to every heartbeat against his.

Suddenly, Seongwu felt wet on his cheek, he looked up to find Daniel was trying to hold back his tears. Seongwu brushed away those tears pooling from the side of the eyes, with his finger. He moved his arm, wrapped around Daniel’s neck, pressing their lips together. They looked into each other’s eyes joining their foreheads together.

 

 

 **Daniel:** I’m sorry… I wasn’t there. Those bruises wouldn’t be there if I’m not careless.

 

 **Seongwu:** Don’t… don’t be sorry. I don’t feel any pain after you kisses them away, Niel. You saved me. You’re my knight in a shining armour.

 

 **Daniel:** How do you supress all this when I can’t even imagine the pain you’re going through by looking at it?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ve been through worse, Niellie. I’m able to push this aside because I found comfort just by looking at you and feel safe in your arms.

 

 **Daniel:** If only…

 

 **Seongwu:** Even you said ‘if only’ a thousand times, it will not bring us back to the past to correct it. Let’s look forward Niellie. Stay with me in future and beyond. (guiding his hand to move to the bed) I miss you while you’re gone. I miss your warmth.

 

 **Daniel:** I miss you much more after listening to your playlist (chuckle).

 

 **Seongwu:** (looking up to Daniel) You took my Ipod?

 

 **Daniel:** I thought it was mine till I started to press play, then I realised I took the wrong one. You’ve got those deep meaning lyrics in your collection.

 

 **Seongwu:** (slap Daniel’s chest) Don’t judge. Tell me... what did you talk about with Uncle Dae?

 

 **Daniel:** Same thing, the secrets you kept from me.

 

 **Seongwu:** (sigh) About that… (pause) to start with, the company’s not mine, yes I’m next in line. It’s not a big deal for me since I still have to slog my ass to maintain it or make it better.

 

 **Daniel:** Why Canada?

 

 **Seongwu:** Isn’t that’s where you’ve been wanting to go?

 

 **Daniel:** (fingers caressing Seongwu face) Why are you doing this, Seongwu? Why are accommodating me into your plans?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ve told you before Niel, you’re my present and future. Unless… you have map out your future, then don’t worry I’ll understand, if you refuse the offer.

 

 **Daniel:** It’s not that… I’m….

 

 **Seongwu:** I know what you’re going to say, Niellie. I know you’re confuse with what’s happening around you. I’m not trying to plan for your future. I’m not tying you down. You are free to choose your path. Like I say, I see you in my future. I see you in my life for a long time. Do not hesitate Niellie, to follow your dreams. I’ll support you in whatever you’re going to do.

 

 **Daniel:** (sat up to face Seongwu and intertwine their hands) Ongie listen. I don’t deserve all this goodness coming from you or your uncle. Why do you keep giving when I have nothing to offer you. You’re actually made my life so much simpler, mapped out my future and other privileges comes with it. You could have choose New York instead of Canada because that’s what you’ve been dreaming of. I am not complaining Ongie, I am blessed.

 

 **Seongwu:** It’s enough for me to see you happy. New York, Canada or any part of the world, I’m fine as long I’m with you. We can always hop over to New York for a getaway (chuckle). You deserve every bit of what’s instore for you because you have given me the best love I’ve been searching for.

 

 **Daniel:** Isn’t that’s too much compliment for a person to take in?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m not sugar- coating the truth, Niellie. Yes, I was mad when Uncle Dae said he prefer your work than mine during the staff night but to think of it, Uncle Dae sees you as somebody competent which means he has found that someone who deserve to sit alongside me on the board. And… I am proud because the person is you.

 

 **Daniel:** And… you seduce me that night to let off steam, bae?

**Seongwu:** Partly…. (nonchalantly)

 

 **Daniel:** Tell me… so what’s the other part?

 

 **Seongwu:** Because you were a naughty boy…

 

 **Daniel:** Me?

 

 **Seongwu:** On the dance floor with two ladies, are you having an amnesia or pretending to forget?

 

 **Daniel:** I prefer to have an amnesia, so you can strip and tease me again.

 

 **Seongwu:** Looks like somebody is having fun being teased. Or… having a thought of flirting again to get my attention.

 

 **Daniel:** I choose the first one. I swear I didn’t flirt with them. They pulled me to the dance floor the moment you left your seat. I’m just trying to be a nice co- worker. I’m honest.

 

 **Seongwu:** Yeah, yeah lame excuse.

 

 **Daniel:** Anything else that you’re keeping from me?

 

 **Seongwu:** Yes… I’m still hungry, Niellie.

\-------------------

Daniel was surprised to see Seongwu, shirtless with his towel still wrapped around his waist, sitting on the bed, daydreaming. The marks and bruises were still visible. Seongwu turned his head to look at Daniel.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Babe, do you need a day off today?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m fine. Do you mind if I borrow your clothes today? I don’t think I’m comfortable wearing mine. Maybe cardigan or ….

 

 **Daniel:** Here…. this is my favourite cardigan, its light and comfortable. I have some shirts that’s quite small on me. Take your pick…

 

 **Seongwu:** (brought the cardigan to his face) Hmm… it smells of you.

 

 **Daniel: …** (chuckling)

 

 **Seongwu:** (puzzle look) What?

 

 **Daniel:** Look at you, so adorable with those sweater paws …(envelope him into his arms).

 

 **Seongwu:** Ouch!

 

 **Daniel:** Sorry, I squeezed you too hard. I’ve forgotten…

 

 **Seongwu:** (weak smile) It’s bearable don’t worry… Aren’t you going to get ready or displaying your hot body in front of me?

 

 **Daniel:** (laughing) Whoa… I better get moving.

 

 

They went lunch with Mr Kang after he was done with his morning appointment. Mr Kang was concerned with Seongwu’s well- being that to a point trying to persuade Seongwu to file charges against Minho. Seongwu refused to do so as it’ll tarnish the company’s good name. Seongwu jokingly mentioned to his uncle that he has hired Daniel as his personal bodyguard from now on. 

After lunch, Daniel could not focus on his work and keep sneaking a peek at Seongwu from his seat. Since they are seated beside each other, separated by the partition, Daniel can keep tab on Seongwu and making sure that he’s all right. Then, Seongwu slid a piece of paper towards him. Daniel accepted it and read, _Stop looking at me. The way you look at me makes my heart melt._ Seongwu heard the giggling sound coming from Daniel.

Daniel wrote on the same paper and pushed it back. Seongwu unfold the paper and read, _God must have been showing off when he created you._ Daniel saw the smile on Seongwu face, he was sure the latter do look like an angel with those long eyelashes. Seongwu folded the paper into a paper aeroplane and throw it towards Daniel, after writing on it.

 _Even after the years we have spent together, you still make my heart skip a beat._ Daniel continue to reply to their love letter. _Is it hot in here or is it just you?_ Seongwu’s eyes widen when he was reading it, making Daniel laughing out loud. Seongwu turned his chair towards Daniel, his face was blushing.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Having fun…

**Daniel:** I’m sure I do.... (chuckle)

 

 **Seongwu:** After work, let’s stop by a book store. I need to find the latest John Grisham book.

 

 **Daniel:** Consider it done. Do you feel hot in here? (grinning)

 

Seongwu crumpled some papers on his table into a ball and aimed it directly at Daniel who was still laughing at him.

 

 

The book store was quite crowded, since its Friday. They went to

* * *

separate section of their interest to browse through. Daniel came back beside Seongwu and place a book in the latter’s hand. Seongwu put his hand on his mouth.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** (whispering) ‘How to impress your lover in bed?’ Are you crazy? You’re getting this?

 

 **Daniel:** (turning red, suppressing his laughter) Yeah why not.

 

 **Seongwu:** (poker face) Let’s settle this argument like adult. In the bedroom, naked.

 

 

Both of them burst into a fit of laughter, inviting stares from other patrons. They quickly went to the cashier, made payment and left the store. While walking towards the train station, Daniel grabbed hold of Seongwu hand and stopped in their track, looking at the other side of the road, where a man was led by 2 police officers towards the police car.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Isn’t that Minho?

 

 **Seongwu:** Yes, I’m sure that’s him.

 

 **Daniel:** What the heck is going on?

 

 **Seongwu:** Justice has been served.

\------------

 

Since they worked for 5 days a week, Daniel make it a point to play some sports on weekend or book the studio to dance. When he came back from a basketball game, the door to his room was locked and the slider sign shown as ‘Out’. He was sure that Seongwu didn’t have any plan for the day. His mind wondered looking for answer while searching for his key in his drawstring bag. Then, he retrieved his phone from the bag side pocket, to find a text from Seongwu. _I’ll be at Studio 1._ Daniel unlocked the door, took a shower and headed towards the studio.

When he opened the studio door, Westlife’s Soledad was playing through the stereo. There, he saw Seongwu was blindfolded, danced bare foot, just enjoying the music and feeling free. For every step he made, the movement was crafted gracefully. Daniel entered quietly, close the door and parked himself at the corner nearest to the door. He recorded on his phone, every move and spin Seongwu made till the song ended. Suddenly, he dropped his phone when he tried to stuff it into his pants. He was caught sneaking in!

The next song, “Love is a Drug” started playing on autoplay. Still with the blindfold on, Seongwu turned his body, could sense the direction where the loud thud came from. He broke into a smile and pointed his index finger towards Daniel, with finger downward waving it several times, gesturing Daniel to come over to him. Daniel got up and walked towards Seongwu, stood in front of him and placed his hand on the latter’s arm, only to be removed.

Seongwu turned his body, to face away from Daniel. He looked over his shoulder started to move to the rhythm sensually. He sway his hips left and right, with bending his knees slightly. Daniel let his hands slide down until they’re resting on Seongwu’s hip bones. Seongwu drop his hand down and touched his fingers. They moved their hips together in unison, grinding and began moving in circles. In the heat of the moment, Daniel thrusting his hips forward as Seongwu pushes his back into him.

Daniel turned Seongwu around to face him, taking control of the movements. Seongwu placed his arms around Daniel neck. The latter pressed himself into Seongwu, while his hand around his bae’s waist. They interlocked their legs and moved their hips in sync. The dance was getting hot and heavy. Daniel staring and admiring Seongwu expression with the fold around his eyes. Seongwu bit down his lower lip and then licked his top lip, tilt his head back, exposing his long neck. It was too tempting.

Daniel dived in, nibbling on Seongwu’s neck and ears, soft moan escaped Seongwu’s mouth, they then pressing their lips together. He moved his hands upward towards Seongwu’s back to support and bridge their gap between them. Seongwu removed his blindfold and ran his fingers from Daniel’s nape to his hair, pushing his head lightly and kissing him harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need.

Daniel lifted Seongwu up, cradle his bottom for support while the latter wrapped his long legs around Daniel’s waist and enveloped him in his arm, without breaking the kiss. It went on as long as the song last. When they broke apart for air, Seongwu rested his forehead against Daniel’s, he leaned in for a peck before Daniel lower him back to the floor, his hand wrapped around Seongwu’s waist, staring into each other.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** (smile) Wow…kissing you is so addictive. I couldn’t get enough.

 

 **Daniel:** “Because love is like a drug  
And you must be the plug  
I can't get away, want you everyday  
When you medicate, all the pain goes away  
Because love is like a drug,  
And you must be the plug..”

 

 **Seongwu:** I love you, boo.

 

 **Daniel:** I love you more, bae (his hand on Seongwu face). I panicked when I found out you’re not in our room. I realised that you have send me a text that you’ll be here.

 

 **Seongwu:** I was watching the Empire series when you’re gone for your game, then I stumbled upon some songs. The songs just make me want to get up and dance. I went online and found out this studio is vacant so I immediately booked it. Let’s dance one song with me, it’s quite catchy.

 

 **Daniel:** What’s the song title?

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re so beautiful.

\--------------

 

Daniel’s phone vibrated when he was about to leave the restroom. It was Seongwu texting him, _meet me at the 30 th. I’m waiting. _He went to the lift landing and pressed the button up instead of down. His surrounding was quiet as almost all the staffs had gone for the day.

Earlier in the afternoon, the interns had a congratulatory lunch for their last day of internship in the firm. They were treated to a buffet spread at a nearby hotel. Mr Kang was present too and had a casual interactions with them. During the gathering, Eric had told Seongwu and Daniel that he will leave upon graduation and move in with Jinwoo since the latter had been posted in another city. Eric said the move will be a fresh start for him and taking his relationship with his boyfriend to another level. The pair wish him the best of luck for his future endeavour and promise to keep in touch. Daniel was ecstatic upon hearing the news, he can’t stop smiling throughout the lunch.

When he reached the 30th floor, he saw Seongwu was waiting for him at the exit door, with beaming face. Seongwu took Daniel’s hand, went past the door and climb the staircase until they reached the door on the upper floor. Seongwu pushed the other door slowly, it’s like unveiling another dimension to Daniel.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Come on… I’ve promised you this. Welcome to my dream world. Let’s chase the sunset with me.

 

 **Daniel:** Wow, this is … amazing… spectacular.

 

 

It was sunset, the colours of the sky was bright orange and red look more beautiful than morning, and the wind picks up. The dazzling 360 degrees panoramic view, makes them feel calm in the soothing ambience with a stunning view of modern skyscrapers and an amazing view of the city on the other side. They stood and stare in awe, witnessing the sun go down immersed in the breath-taking sight. As the nightfall darkness started to blanket the sky, bringing some tranquillity over an otherwise chaotic city.

Seongwu stretched out both hands to his side and feel the evening breeze brushing on his face.  He closed his eyes, smiling and spinning around slowly. Daniel not only be able to gaze at the business district skyline from the rooftop but also at Seongwu, who was clearly enjoying the magical surrounding. His eyes became teary, overwhelmed by emotions. He felt that he was transported for a few fleeting moments to another time and space. His heart found solace witnessing an inspiring, beautiful scene is beyond words to describe. He was caught up in the moment that he usually take it for granted.

Seongwu saw Daniel was down on his knee, buried his face in his hand. He walked over and gave him a hug. Suddenly, Daniel started sobbing on Seongwu’s shoulder and let his tears wet the latter’s shirt. Seongwu hold him tight and running his hand up and down on Daniel’s back in a soothing way. They stay in the position for a while until Daniel was ready to regain his composure and stood up.

Witnessed by the constellation, they smooch amorously, under the starry sky. The serenity of the night just makes everything fall into place. They pressed their lips together, their hands moved to caress the other’s nape and back. With their eyes close, they explore each other’s lips and letting their tongue finding the other. They gently bite the other’s lower lip, letting their teeth graze their lip and pull away. Staring into each other’s eyes, they leaned in for another kiss.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** I love you boo, it feels so special to be here with you. I used to come here alone sitting by myself, admiring what’s around me.

 

 **Daniel:** I’m just falling into you too deeply everyday without knowing the reason why. I keep coming back for more.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ve fulfil my promise and let you experience the beauty of sunset from the rooftop but … you cried.

 

 **Daniel:** I felt overwhelmed, looking at sunset and the atmosphere here was so calm and quiet. I’m not upset, bae, I’m ecstatic to discover the beauty of sunset with you. My heart swell with happiness when looking at you so free and happy.

 

 **Seongwu:** I choose you. I’ll choose you over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you.

\-------------

 

The arrival and check-in process for the cruise was quite chaotic, but generally organized. It happened to be the busiest time as the passengers from the previous cruise were still disembarking. At check-in the boys were issued an all-in-one electronic cruise card each which act as their boarding card and room key. Then, they followed the signs to board the ship right away. On their way to the ship, they posed for a personal or couple picture and one group photo together with a backdrop of the ship's life ring as a memento. Onboard, they split up to find their cabin according to the number stated on their card.

Seongwu and Daniel didn’t have any difficulty, finding their room. Seongwu was surprised when he unlocked the door, to find theirs was a balcony cabin. There was a door that opens directly onto the common veranda. He was jumping with joy to find how spacious and luxurious their room was. Seeing how happy Seongwu was, Daniel decided to tell the truth later on.

After they finished tidying up their stuffs, left an hour more before dinner time. Seongwu went to the toilet to freshen up. When he came out, Daniel was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, he opened it. He was surprised to see the ship’s steward with a zip up garment bag in one hand and a card on the other hand. He passed the items politely and left. Seongwu opened up the card and read it.

_“So put your best dress on_   
_And wrap yourself in the arms of someone_   
_Who wants to give you all the love you want”_

_Be ready by 8. See you, love._

\-----------

 

Exactly at 8pm, there was a knock on the door. Seongwu opened the door only to be greeted by Daniel, grinning at him. He was equally dressed up for the evening. They were wearing blazers over their T-shirt and jeans. Seongwu walked out of the room, closed the door, before giving a peck on Daniel’s lips.

 

 

 **Daniel:** You look amazing ….

 

 **Seongwu:** You look deliciously sexy … (wink) Sir, may I know where are we heading to?

 

 **Daniel:** Dinner…

 

 

They walked side by side in silence, smiling. In the elevator, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, moved in for smooches till they reach the upper deck. Seongwu looked confused when he came out from the lift, to find a fine dining restaurant The Grande instead of the main cafe. He grabbed hold of Daniel’s hand.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Aren’t we at the wrong place?

 

 **Daniel:** (assuring smile) We are at the right place, babe.

 

 **Host:** Good evening, Sir.

 

 **Daniel:** Good evening, I have a reservation under the name of Daniel Kang.

 

 **Host:** Give me a moment, Sir. I’ll check the name list… (pause) Yes, you have made the reservation for two?

 

 **Daniel:**  That’s right.

 

 **Host:** Please…. let me show you the seats.

 

 

Seongwu and Daniel followed the host to their seats. The restaurant was quite quiet with a handful of people were seen eating and chatting. Seongwu was amazed by the elegant designs on the furniture, walls and tables which evokes a sense of classiness. Their seats are at the other end, overlooking the scenery outside the ship. It was a wonderful sight to dine and enjoy the view.

 

 

 **Host:** May I proceed to serve, Sir?

 

 **Daniel:** Yes, please.

 

 

Seongwu looked lost and interested with the going on around him. Shortly, a waiter came to serve them small baguettes along with butter and red wine. Daniel was chuckling, looking at Seongwu’s reaction and expression.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** What are you laughing at?

 

 **Daniel:** Are you lost or surprised?

 

 **Seongwu:** (bread in hand) Hmm… both I guess. (munch) What’s the occasion? I thought we are joining the others for dinner.

 

 **Daniel:** I just want to be with you. Only us.

 

 **Seongwu:** But… this is an expensive place. C’mon out with it.

 

 **Daniel:** Nothing really. Since we have not been on a proper date, I’ve made a reservation here for us. You, me and a date.

 

 **Seongwu:** I didn’t know you’re a romantic at heart (chuckle).  From the financial prospect, I’m sure both of us could not afford this place or these new blazers, so….

 

 **Daniel:** You won’t give up until you get the answer, right? Typical, Ongie. Fine… I’m bad at lying. The truth is… Uncle Dae gave me the company’s corporate credit card for us to spend here, on this cruise ship. He told Mina to make reservation for this dinner and others including the upgrade of our cabin.

 

 **Seongwu:** Uncle Dae what? He gave you the corporate card and I didn’t know about it?

 

 

The conversation came to a halt when the waiter came to serve the appetizers. Seongwu gaze focused on Daniel, not letting this matter passed. Daniel knew that looked, he had no choice but to confess up everything. Once the waiter left, Daniel continue their discussion.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Bae… calm down... let me explain. I was reluctant at first to accept his offer. Mina came in the office, pass me the card and told me the arrangements she had made for us. He said I should keep the card since I am part of the company and I might need it for future use. I was surprised as of how Uncle Dae knew we are going for the cruise.

 

 **Seongwu:** Err… I told him.

 

 **Daniel:** Hah… so… you told him. Now, you can’t push the blame solely on me (chuckle).

 

 **Seongwu:** Fine, I’m partly to be blamed too. He asked me whether we can start working for him immediately, then I told him we’re going for cruise with the others. So I thought it’s best for us to start after we officially graduated since we still have to find a place to move in after giving up the dorm.

**Daniel:**  About that too….

 

 **Seongwu:** Uh oh… I don’t like the sound of it.

 

 **Daniel:** Yup, he found a place for us. The lease will be for 7 months and….

 

 **Seongwu:** Paid by the company too?

 

 **Daniel:** Bingo!

 

 **Seongwu:** Am I supposed to feel happy relieved or shocked speechless?

 

 **Daniel:** That’s exactly how I felt when all these were thrown at me at that moment.

 

 **Seongwu:** Wait… where was I when he called you into his office?

 

 **Daniel:** You were in the meeting with the investment’s.

 

 **Seongwu:** Well… since all these are sponsored by Uncle Dae, who am I to refuse this luxury pampering.

 

 **Daniel:** Another thing….

 

 

Daniel’s right hand searched his blazer inner pocket and took out a small leather ring box. He pushed it across the table. Seongwu raised his eyebrow in surprise. Daniel nodded and gestured to him to open up the box. The food that was served on the table was left untouched. Seongwu opened up the box and gasped. He looked at Daniel and back to the rings again.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Uncle Dae says it’s a gift for us.

 

 **Seongwu:** Bvl…gari?

 

 **Daniel:** Yup… I experienced a first degree shocked when I saw the rings.

 

 **Seongwu:** Speechless…

 

 **Daniel:**  Same… you keep it. I don’t know what you’re going to do with it. It’s your call.

 

 **Seongwu:** This isn’t something I expected from Uncle Dae. I’m in dazed now. What have you spend with the card so far?

 

 **Daniel:** None.

 

 

The next moment, they let silence engulfed them while they tried to swallow the dishes laid out on the table. Too many questions playing in their head. When the waiter came to serve their main dish, Seongwu was staring hard at Daniel.

 

 

 **Daniel:** (munching) With that look, I’m sure you have something to say, bae?

 

 **Seongwu:** Hmm…you’re serious about the part, sketching me naked?

 

 **Daniel:** (gulp, clear his throat) You almost made me choke.

 

 **Seongwu:** (nonchalantly) I’m curious… they say curiosity kills, so I asked you?

 

 **Daniel:** (grinning) Minus the paper of course because you’ll be my canvas. Isn’t that’s what we’re here for?

 

 **Seongwu:** Well…. I will not settle for less other than the ‘heart of the ocean’ is on me.

 

 **Daniel:** Whoa… even in a lifetime I don’t think I could afford to own that.

 

 **Seongwu:** Being a generous babe, I’m willing to lower my expectation for something ….

 

 **Daniel:** Looks like somebody being a demanding lover here….ehm.

 

 **Seongwu:** Court me well Mr Kang, I’m a difficult lover to please (clink their glasses together).

\--------

 

After dinner, they decided to walk around the ship. They went from deck to deck to check out the recreational and entertainment spots provided on-board. Finally, they stopped by the pool deck situated on the highest floor at the stern of the ship. Surprisingly, the area was quiet, not a single soul was around.

They leaned side by side, against the metal railing, looking out into the darkness of the night, in silence. The ocean's calming rhythm and flavourful breeze brought the familiar scent of brandy. The tranquillity around them unexpectedly, brought smile to their faces. Unknowingly, their hands moved to overlap and their bodies turned to face each other.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Put your hands around me, Jack.

 

 **Daniel:** Ohhh…. Someone’s into his character…. (pulling Seongwu closer). You look happy…

 

 **Seongwu:** (wrapping his arm around Daniel’s neck) I am… I see you.

 

 **Daniel:** I want you to know, when you’re with me, you’re safe. Nothing’s gonna happen to you. I was born to love you and loving you is like a drug.

**Seongwu:** You’re so addictive, you should be illegal. (peck on his nose) Do you think we should get going and join the others?

 

 **Daniel:** Nope… I’ve told them we have plans for tonight. Only you and me.

 

 **Seongwu:** You have lay out the plans for tonight, huh?

 

 

Their eyes met and smiles. Seongwu sees the man who protect him and treated him like a precious diamond. The same man who love him unconditionally. Daniel sees the guy who believe in him, lifted him to higher ground. The same guy who he acknowledge as his other half, had been his strength all this while.  They leaned in for a kiss where their lips fit like two puzzle pieces. Seongwu ran his fingers into Daniel’s soft hair where they stood, feeling into each other’s presence. They pull apart and open their eyes. Daniel pulled him back into an embrace. Seongwu felt his body warmth and rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

**Seongwu:** Baby… we have gotten used to calling each other as fiancé, make me yours, officially.

 

 **Daniel:** But as you know, I have nothing to offer you.

 

 **Seongwu:** Please don’t make the firm and my position as a barrier between us. I’m still the same me from the day one you knew. I just want you and your love. 

 

 **Daniel:** Look here… (pointing to his left chest) my heart and love has always been for you, soulmate. But do you able to accept my imperfections?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m not perfect either. I have my flaws and insecurities. (interlock their fingers on both hands) Let our ship sail on this sailing ship and beyond. For my heart will go on with your love, head out to the horizon.

 

 

Seongwu retrieved the leather ring box from his blazer side pocket. He opened the box and took one of the rings with care, placed it in Daniel’s palm. The latter stretched out his other hand, gently took Seongwu’s right hand into his. He raised his head and met with Seongwu’s gaze.

 

 

 **Daniel:** This ring, signify our commitment and promise to each other. I love you, to the moon and back, baby (slide into Seongwu’s finger).

 

 **Seongwu:** This ring, signify our faith and devotion to each other. I love you, Niellie, now and always (his turn to slide it into Daniel’s finger).                                                                  

 

_You may kiss…_

They turned towards the voice. The others were cheering and clapping, watching them the whole time from a distance. Guanlin was waving his phone to indicate that he had recorded the moment. The boys came rushing towards Seongwu and Daniel, patting and congratulate them.

 

 

 **Jisung:** Ok lovebirds, we’re going for karaoke session. Join us if you could. Let’s go boys…

 

 **Jjaeni:** Congrats cuz, you are brave. You guys are match made from heaven since day one.

 

 **Daniel:** (eyeing his fiancé) Finally Jae said something nice to us (laughing).

 

 **Jjaeni:** Shut up, I take back those words then. Anyway congrats again. Let’s get going Min.

 

 **Minhyun:** Happy honeymoon….

 

 

Jjaeni and Minhyun waved them off, the last one to leave and join the others for their singing session. Daniel and Seongwu stayed back for a while more, in each other’s embrace, appreciating the tranquillity of the night and listening to rhythmic sploshing of waves onto the ship.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Niellie…

 

 **Daniel:** Hmmm….

 

 **Seongwu:** I want you to ‘draw’ me, wearing this… (pointing to his ring) wearing only this.

 

 **Daniel:** (surprise look) Oh… (pause, grinning) Jack Dawson at your service….

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this with no concrete plot at the beginning. Its something new for me to include those sensual parts which I didn't do so for my earlier ones.  
> Quite a challenge I would say.  
> So how do you describe Seongwu and Daniel characters? A tease... too sweet... obsessed  
> I don't know, I can't find the right word to say it, maybe you want to share....  
> Enjoyss ....

**Author's Note:**

> This ongniel fanfic was a challenge from a mutual who dare me to write a smut. Unfortunately, I'm not cut to write it. hahhaha... I tried and it came out too comical instead. I would say this fic is sensually crafted for the readers.  
> I took a very long time to finish it because i don't have any plot in mind and let my imaginations do the work.  
> Ok another silly fic for you... enjoysss.


End file.
